My Lover's Skill
by KyuMin hearT137
Summary: KyuMinFf. YAOI. Warning inside. Sungmin menyewa Kyuhyun sebagai pemuas nafsunya. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di benaknya, bahwa ia akan jatuh cinta pada bocah itu. Cinta antara Seonsaeng dengan siswanya. Ch. 5 is up, mind to R nR?
1. Chapter 1

**rainy hearT, Miyu1905, Lee HyeRi**

.

~Proudly present~

.

.

**MY LOVER'S SKILL**

.

.

.

"I never recognize what was called by love. Until you came into my life.

After you touched my body, I could feel how good is your skill.

It makes me crazy and longing for your touched."

.

.

.

.

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, other cast.

Genre : Drama, romance, etc

Rated : **M for Mature Content**

Disclaimer :

Warning : YAOI / BL,** NC-21**, Adult scene, Typo(s), etc

.

.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**No Copas No Bash No Flame**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

''Mmmph...enghhh…''

Suara desahan dan kecipak saliva terdengar jelas dari dalam kamar itu._ Namja_ itu menindih tubuh _namja _lain yang lebih kecil darinya. Ia menopang berat tubuhnya dengan kedua sikunya, dan terus mencium ganas namja yang semakin menggelinjang nikmat di bawahnya.

''Eengh...kyuh...''

_Namja_ yang berada di bawah itu menggeliat geli saat _namja_ yang kini tengah menindih tubuhnya itu menghujani leher putihnya dengan ciuman – ciuman ringan. Ia semakin menjenjangkan lehernya, seakan memberi kebebasan lebih untuk _namja_ yang berada di atasnya itu untuk terus mengeksplorasi dan mencicipi setiap inchi kulit mulusnya.

''Kyuuuh.. ahnnn...!''

_Namja_ itu mengeluh nikmat, saat namja yang terus memanjanya itu menghisap kuat spot sensitif di lehernya. Ia meremas kuat seprei kasurnya, melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang seakan membakar tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun, terus menghisap kuat titik itu, meninggalkan jejak kissmark yang mungkin tak akan hilang untuk beberapa hari ini. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah namja yang masih terengah di bawahnya.

Namja itu masih memejamkan matanya, menuntaskan perasaan nikmat yang masih membekas ditubuhnya. Bibir plump yang sedikit terbuka dan dada yang masih naik turun, seakan menambah kesan seksi pada seorang Lee Sungmin.

''Rasamu sangat manis, Min...'' Kyuhyun tersenyum seduktif dan menjilat bekas keunguan itu.

Kyuhyun, menatap dalam pada wajah Sungmin yang semakin memerah. Sedangkan mata _foxy_ itu hanya mampu menatapnya sayu. Seluruh tubuhnya masih terasa panas, dan perlahan keringat mulai membasahi tubuh dan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun mengusap pelan keringat di pelipis Sungmin, menjilat pelan liang telinga Sungmin dan memainkan lidahnya disana. Tangannya, dengan jari terampilnya tengah memanja nipple Sungmin. Memilinnya pelan dan lembut, membuat Sungmin mengerang tertahan.

''Malam ini, aku akan membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan yang sebenarnya.'' Kyuhyun berbisik lirih di telinga Sungmin, dan kembali memanja telinga itu. Menggigit dan memainkan lidahnya.

''Ge..lih..aahhhhh... Kyuhhh...aahhhhmppph...''

Lenguhan Sungmin kembali tertelan, bersama dengan Kyuhyun yang kembali menciumi dan mengunci bibir Sungmin. Ciuman yang penuh dengan gairah dan nafas yang saling memburu.

Lidah Kyuhyun mulai menekan-nekan bibir bawah Sungmin yang memerah, sebagai perintah agar _namja_ itu membuka mulutnya. Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya bertambah panas ketika daging lembut itu menyapu seluruh permukaan bibirnya dan berhenti tepat di celah sempit bibir _plump_ itu. Sungmin menyusupkan tangannya di rambut Kyuhyun, melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang dirasakannya.

''Engh...''

Lenguhan pelan Sungmin seakan memberi jalan bagi Kyuhyun. Bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka, memudahkan Kyuhyun untuk segera melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Sungmin dan mengeksplorasi ruang hangat itu.

''Hmmph...emmmhhhh... ahnnnnnnn...''

Sungmin merasakan lidah Kyuhyun mengitari seluruh dinding mulutnya dengan lincah, mengabsen satu –persatu deret gigi putihnya, dan bermain dan dengan lidahnya.

Tubuh Sungmin semakin terasa lemas ketika ia tak bisa menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Perlahan namun pasti, Sungmin mulai membalas permainan lidah Kyuhyun.

Lidahnya ikut beradu dan saling membelit. Menekan dan saling mendorong, terkadang mencoba menghisap lidah Kyuhyun, mencoba mendominasi ciuman mereka. Tapi, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menyerangnya lebih ganas dan terus mendominasi ciuman mereka.

Kecipak saliva semakin terdengar jelas dari ciuman mereka. Tak terhitung berapa banyak saliva yang bercampur di mulut mereka.

''Hhhnn...ehnnnn...''

Sungmin mendesah kecil ketika Kyuhyun menghisap dan mengulum bibir bawahnya, sementara tangannya mulai merayap masuk di sela-sela kaos sungmin dan meraba-raba kulit halusnya.

Jemari lihai itu mengelus perut rata Sungmin dan bergerak naik ke atas hingga menemukan sebuah tonjolan yang mulai menegang.

''Aahnn...Kyuh…''

Tubuh Sungmin menggelinjang nikmat saat merasakan ujung jemari Kyuhyun yang mulai mengusap _nipple_ kanannya dengan lembut, mencubit kecil dan menekannya. Bibir Kyuhyun masih setia mengulum bibir _cherry_ Sungmin yang baginya terasa sangat manis. Sungmin yang terbaring lemas hanya pasrah menerima segala perlakuan Kyuhyun. Tenaganya seolah-olah lenyap begitu saja, menyisakan rasa panas dan keinginan untuk mendapat sentuhan dari tangan nakal itu. Ia hanya bisa mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun dan melenguh nikmat. Meremas pelan rambut coklat Kyuhyun, melampiaskan semua nafsu yang membakar didalam tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menurunkan jilatan lidahnya ke arah bawah dan mengulum kecil dagu Sungmin. Menjilat pelan setiap inchi kulit leher Sungmin menghisapnya perlahan dan berhenti pada telinga Sungmin. Menggigit pelan daun telinganya, memainkan lidahnya didalam lubang telinga Sungmin.

"Gelihhh..."

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai kecil dan menghentikan aktifitasnya. "Kita buka bajumu, _chagi_." bisiknya kecil.

Ia menuntun Sungmin untuk bangun dan membantunya melepas kaos pink yang dikenakannya. Dilemparnya kaos itu ke sudut kamar, sebelum kembali perlahan merebahkan tubuh Sungmin.

Mata Kyuhyun menatap takjub tubuh atas Sungmin yang polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Untuk ukuran seorang _namja_, tubuh Sungmin benar-benar menggoda. Kulitnya halus dan mulus seputih susu, tanpa noda sedikitpun. Dadanya sedikit berisi, terlihat serasi dengan tubuh indah itu. Terlebih lagi dua tonjolan berwarna pink kecokelatan yang sudah menegang itu. Seakan memancing kyuhyun untuk menghisapnya kuat.

Sungmin merona malu menatap Kyuhyun. Ia hendak menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya, saat Kyuhyun terus saja hanya diam dan tak kunjung menyentuhnya. "Kenapa..diam saja..Kyu…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan kembali menindih tubuh Sungmin. "Tubuhmu begitu indah, Min…" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin dengan suara husky-nya.

"Ennnh….jang..ahn..meng..god..a..khu…"

Nafas Sungmin semakin memburu saat merasakan _nipple_-nya sedang di cubit-cubit kecil tak teratur ,dan lidah Kyuhyun yang bermain di ceruk lehernya. Diciuminya bahu Sungmin, terkadang menjilat dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Tubuh Sungmin semakin bergelinjang saat merasakan sesuatu yang agak keras tak sengaja menggesek bagian di celananya.

"Aaahnn…"

Kening Sungmin berkerut saat merasakan sensasi nikmat yang baru pertama kali itu di rasakannya. Kyuhyun yang menyadari reaksi Sungmin perlahan menurunkan badannya, menghapus jarak di antara tubuh keduanya. Dengan sengaja, ia menaik turunkan pinggulnya, menggesekkan sesuatu yang telah menegang di bawah sana, menambah kenikmatan dalam percintaan mereka.

"Aaaah…Kyuh... nik... mathhh... ouhh…"

"Ohhh... Minhhhh... ssshhhhh...ahhh...''

Kyuhyun ikut mendesah akibat perbuatannya sendiri, dan tangan Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam. Kembali memainkan _nipple_ Sungmin yang semakin menegang seakan menantangnya. Jari Kyuhyun dengan trampul memeilintir dan menekan-nekannya. Sesekali menjepit knipple Sungmin dengan kedua jarinya, membuat Sungmin semakin menggelinjang nikmat di bawahnya.

Kyuhyun terus menguasai permainan mereka. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu. Wajah Sungmin yang penuh dengan keringat dan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka terlihat sangat menggairahkan dimata Kyuhyun.

"Aaaakhhhh…"

Sungmin melenguh keras saat mulut Kyuhyun tanpa aba-aba langsung melahap _nipple_ kanannya , menghisapnya kuat, sambil memainkan tonjolan kecil itu dengan lidahnya. Sungmin yang tak kuasa menahan rasa nikmat yang menyengat di dadanya itu melampiaskannya dengan meraba kasar punggung Kyuhyun. Suara desahan Sungmin yang semakin keras membuat nafsu Kyuhyun semakin meningkat.

Dijilatinya _nipple_ Sungmin dengan gerakan memutar, sebelum kembali mengulum dan menghisapnya. Menggigit kecil _nipple_ pink itu dengan penuh nafsu dan nafas yang semakin memburu.

"Aaakh….kyuh…aaaahh…"

Sungmin melenguh keras saat mulut Kyuhyun menyedot kuat _nipple_nya dan terus menggigit kecil tonjolan pink itu. Salah satu tangannya yang tidak bisa diam terus meremas kuat dada kiri Sungmin dan memilin _nipple_nya.

"Kyuh…aaaahk..."

Sungmin hanya mampu mendesah berulang kali, menerima segala rangsangan yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Kakinya bergerak-gerak kecil, membuat Kyuhyun mendesah nikmat karena junior mereka yang kembali beradu secara tak sengaja.

"Ooouh…kau menikmatinya, Min?"

Telapak tangan Kyuhyun membelai pipi dan bibir Sungmin dengan gerakan erotis. Menyapu buliran keringat yang membasahi wajah Sungmin

"Mau kulanjutkan?" ucap Kyuhyun tertahan.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan malu-malu. Ia mengikuti Kyuhyun yang beranjak bangun dan mengangkat pinggulnya sedikit ketika _namja_ itu berusaha melepaskan celana yang ia kenakan. Kyuhyun sendiri juga melucuti semua pakaiannya, hanya menyisakan underwear mereka yang terlihat menggembung karena junior mereka yang tersembunyi dengan baik di balik underwear itu sudah semakin menegang.

Ia menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin ke atas kasur dan menatap dalam pada perut rata Sungmin dan mulai memanjakannya. Menciumi kulit putih itu dan sesekali menjilatnya. Sungmin semakin bergelinjang geli, saat lidah Kyuhyun bermain-main di dalam pusarnya dan jari Kyuhyun mengusap nakal nipplenya.

"Enggh…Kyuh...jangan..menggo..da..khu…"

Sungmin dapat merasakan lidah Kyuhyun terus menyusuri perutnya dan berhenti tepat di daerah selangkangannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap junior Sungmin yang masih tersembunyi di balik underwearnya.

.

'CUP'

.

Dikecupnya junior itu, membuat Sungmin tersentak dan refleks merapatkan kedua pahanya. Wajahnya memerah memandang Kyuhyun.

"Kau malu? Mengapa harus malu, _chagi_? Ini bagian dari permainan kita."

Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas bibir Sungmin, dan melebarkan kedua paha itu, mengganjalnya dengan kedua kakinya. Ia meraba paha dalam Sungmin dengan gerakan naik turun, merasakan kehalusan kulit itu.

"Kau siap, Min?"

"Eng..puaskan aku, Kyu…"

Sungmin mengangguk pelam dan matanya terpejam erat, bersiap-siap menanti kenikmatan berikutnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan memulai permainannya. Menciumi paha luar Sungmin terlebih dahulu, dengan kedua tangannya yang terselip di bawah pinggul Sungmin untuk memberikan rangsangan-rangsangan kecil.

Lama-kelamaan, Kyuhyun semakin intens memberikan sentuhan hangatnya. Bibirnya sudah bergerilya di bagian paha dalam Sungmin, tak lupa tangannya yang meremas pelan kedua bokong kenyal Sungmin.

Darah Sungmin berdesir saat merasakan bibir lembut Kyuhyun yang bergerak naik, dan terus mendekati selangkangannya.

"Ehn…"

Sungmin mendesah kecil ketika bibir Kyuhyun telah sampai tepat di bagian pribadinya yang telah menggembung keras. Sesak, itulah yang dirasakan Sungmin.

"Aaahn…ap..ha..yang..kau..la..ku..khan..aakkhhh…''

Sungmin mendesah hebat saat merasakan sesuatu yang tumpul menekan-nekan juniornya yang masih terbungkus underwear itu. Ia sedikit melirik ke bawah dan merona hebat saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah menciumi kejantanannya dari balik kain penutup itu. Sungguh nikmat, namun menyiksa di saat yang bersamaan. Tubuhnya terasa sangat panas, begitu menginginkan sentuhan Kyuhyun lebih banyak lagi.

Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun masih betah bermain, karena sedari tadi ia hanya menciumi atau sekedar melesakkan wajahnya ke arah selangkangan Sungmin tanpa berbuat lebih jauh. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah, sembari terkadang menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk mendapatkan kontak dan rangsangan lebih banyak.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti keingingan Sungmin, akhirnya beranjak dan menjauhkan wajahnya. Dengan satu tarikan, ia menurunkan kain pembungkus itu dan melemparnya ke sembarang, memperlihatkan junior Sungmin yang sudah mulai menegang.

Sungmin yang kini dalam keadaan full naked hanya bisa merona malu, sementara Kyuhyun menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan nafsu. Tergoda dengan junior mungil milik Sungmin dengan sedikit preecum di ujung junior yang berwarna kemerahan itu.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat merasakan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun di dekat juniornya.

"Aaahn…"

Sungmin mendesah pelan saat jemari Kyuhyun menelusuri batang juniornya, dan menggenggamnya lembut. Ia mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya, mengurut junior Sungmin dengan sangat pelan.

"Kyuh... jangan menggodakuhhh... Aaakh..leb..ih..ce..phat..aah.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mulai mempercepat kocokannya pada junior Sungmin, tangannya yang lain meremas kuat bokong kenyal Sungmin. Sungmin semakin merapatkan kedua matanya dan menggigit bibir bawanya, menahan lenguhannya.

"Aah…waeyo…"

Sungmin mendesah kecewa saat mendapati gerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang berhenti memanjakan juniornya. Ia hanya bisa menatap sayu pada Kyuhyun seakan memohon agar Kyuhyun meneruskan pekerjaannya tadi.

"Sabar, sayang~"

Kyuhyun menurunkan wajahnya sejajar dengan junior Sungmin, agak sedikit membungkuk. Ditiupnya ujung junior itu dari ujung hingga ke pangkalnya, membuat Sungmin menggigil geli.

"Aaahn…ce..pa..t..ma..sukkan…kyuuh..aaaaahhh…."

Sungmin mengerang tertahan, saat bibir Kyuhyun mengecup ujung kepala juniornya yang sudah menegang sempurna itu. Perlahan namun pasti, ia menjulurkan lidahnya, mengitari ujung benda mungil yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan pre-_cum_ itu.

"Sshh..enngh.."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat ketika merasakan lidah basah milik Kyuhyun menjilati ujung juniornya, menimbulkan sensasi seperti tersengat listrik. Tubuhnya mulai memanas akibat kuluman kecil Kyuhyun pada ujung juniornya.

"Ahhhh… kyuhhh….yunhh…aah.."

"Aaaakkhhh…eeennhh..ssshhhh... aaaaahhhh…"

Sungmin berteriak nikmat saat Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba langsung meraup juniornya, menghisapnya kuat. Rasanya sungguh nikmat. Tangan Kyuhyun meremas pelan twinsballnya. Terus memberikan kenikmatan pada Sungmin.

Tubuhnya bergelinjang hebat akibat rasa nikmat yang terus menjalar di tubuhnya, hingga Kyuhyun harus menahan pinggulnya. Kyuhyun tanpa mengurangi intensitasnya semakin cepat memaju mundurkan kepalanya, mengulum benda mungil itu.

"Aah…aaah..leb..ih..cepat..fas..ther…aah.."

Kyuhyun, mengeratkan bibirnya dan menggesek kulit junior Sungmin dengan giginya. Sungmin semakin meracau tak jelas saat merasakan juniornya yang terus dimanjakan oleh Kyuhyun. Bibirnya tak berhenti mengeluarkan desahan-desahan seksi saat merasakan juniornya semakin menegang dan berkedut sepat seakan ada yang mendesak untuk keluar saat itu juga.

"Kyuh..a..da..yang..mau..ke..luar..aahhhn.."

Sungmin semakin menekan kepala Kyuhyun, seakan memaksa Kyuyun untuk semakin mmeperdalam kulumannya dan mempercepat hisapannya pada junior Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti maksud Sungmin semakin mempercepat kulumannya dan memperdalam hisapannya. Tangannya meremas kasar twinsball Sungmin. Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat tempo kulumannya dan menghisap kuat junior Sungmin saat merasakan benda panjang itu berkedut-kedut di dalam mulutnya.

"Aaaaaakkkhhhh…..!"

Sungmin berteriak nikmat saat merasakan sesuatu keluar dan menyembur dari lubang kecil di ujung juniornya. Tubuhnya menegang dan melengkung ke atas saat puncak gelora kenikmatan itu putih kental itu segera memenuhi rongga mulut Kyuhyun, yang langsung ditelannya begitu saja.

"Ahhhh... hah... hah..."

Sungmin mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah dan bangun perlahan. Ia terduduk dan memandang tubuh Kyuhyun yang berkeringat, sama seperti dirinya. _Namja_ itu menjilati bibirnya sendiri dengan gaya seduktif, membuat nafsu Sungmin kembali bangkit.

"Sekarang giliranmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menarik tangan Sungmin ke arahnya. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran ranjang. "Lakukan persis seperti apa yang kulakukan kepadamu tadi." perintahnya.

Sungmin mengangguk dan segera beranjak mendekati Kyuhyun. Dengan sedikit menungging, ia mulai menyusuri leher Kyuhyun dan menciumi kulit putih pucat itu dengan bibir mungilnya.

Tangan Sungmin menyusuri dada bidang Kyuhyun dan berhenti di _nipple_ yang sudah menegang sempurna itu. Di tekan dan dielusnya lembut, persis seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya tadi.

"Eeengh…"

Kyuhyun sedikit mengerang atas perlakuan Sungmin. Ia menyusupkan jemarinya di rambut halus Sungmin yang sedikit basah dan mengelus kepala itu.

"Pintar..sayang…oouh…" lenguhnya tertahan.

Sungmin yang mendengar erangan Kyuhyun semakin bernafsu untuk berbuat lebih jauh. Diemutnya _nipple_ kecokelatan milik Kyuhyun, sesekali mengusap pelan abs samar _namja_ itu.

Tangan Sungmin perlahan turun ke arah selangkangan Kyuhyun dan menyentuh benda yang sudah mengeras itu. Dengan hati-hati, Sungmin menurunkan celana dalam Kyuhyun dan langsung membuat junior yang sudah menegang itu mencuat, mengacung sempurna.

"Aaah~"

Kyuhyun melenguh pelan saat merasakan udara dingin yang langsung menerpa permukaan juniornya. Sungmin sedikit terbelalak saat melihat ukuran kejantanan Kyuhyun yang jauh lebih besar dari miliknya. Ia menatap kagum pada benda lunak yang bewarna kecokelatan dan menampakkan urat-urat tipis itu.

Perlahan, Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya mendekati junior Kyuhyun yang sudah mengeluarkan pre-_cum_ bening di ujungnya. Dari jarak sedekat itu, Sungmin dapat mencium bau khas kejantanan yang menurutnya sangat maskulin itu. Dengan memberanikan dirinya, Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya, dan mulai menjilati ujung kejantanan milik Kyuhyun.

"Aaah…ssssshhhhh…"

Kyuhyun melenguh penuh nikmat saat mulut mungil Sungmin mulai mengulum kejantanannya, dan mengerang nikmat saat lidah Sungmin tanpa sengaja menggelitiki lubang di ujung juniornya itu.

"Aargh…kau..pint…thar..Min.."

Sungmin menyesap kepala kejantanan Kyuhyun, sambil sesekali mengelilingi benda tumpul itu dengan lidahnya. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai ahli dalam memberikan service pada Kyuhyun.

"Oouh…ye..s…ooh…"

Desahan Kyuhyun yang semakin keras membuat Sungmin semakin berani. Kini ia mulai mengulum dan menjilati batang junior Kyuhyun, dari pangkal hingga ke ujung seperti sedang menikmati sebuah lollipop.

"Aah…yeah..teru..s..kahn..Min..oouh…"

Kyuhyun mendesah hebat ketika merasakan kehangatan yang menyelimuti juniornya. Namun karena size-nya yang cukup besar, mulut Sungmin hanya dapat menampung setengah dari keseluruhan juniornya. Dengan pantat yang menungging sexy, Sungmin mulai mengulum naik turun junior Kyuhyun dengan kerja keras karena ukurannya yang sangat besar.

Hanya suara erangan halus Kyuhyun yang terdengar di ruangan itu, menandakan rasa nikmat yang begitu menderanya. Lama-kelamaan, kuluman dan hisapan Sungmin pada junior Kyuhyun semakin cepat. Jemari mungilnya yang tak mau ketinggalan juga memainkan dan memijat twinballs Kyuhyun.

"Aarrghh…"

Kyuhyun mengerang hebat saat mulut mungil Sungmin menyedot ujung kepalanya dengan kuat, memancing _cum_-nya untuk segera keluar.

"Aaaah…aahn..oouh..fas..ter..Min…faster!"

Sungmin semakin mempercepat kulumannya hingga akhirnya batang kejantanan itu berkedut dan menembakkan cairannya tepat di tenggorokan Sungmin.

Ia tersedak dan sedikit terbatuk-batuk saat cairan kental itu tanpa aba-aba melesak masuk melalui kerongkongannya. Sebagian _cum_ yang tak tertampung di mulutnya mengalir melalui sudut bibirnya, menimbulkan kesan seksi bagi mata yang melihatnya.

Kyuhyun meraih wajah Sungmin, lalu menjilat bibir itu, membersihkan sisa _cum_-nay sendiri yang mengotori wajah cantik itu.

"Kau hebat, Min." puji Kyuhyun. "Siap menuju permainan inti kita?" tanyanya.

Sungmin mengangguk dan membelai wajah tampan Kyuhyun. "Puaskan aku malam ini."

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali merebahkan tubuh Sungmin dan melebarkan kedua paha _namja_ itu di antara tubuhnya sendiri. Nafasnya tercekat saat melihat lubang mungil kemerahan milik Sungmin yang berdenyut minta diisi. Sungguh menggoda dan membuatnya semakin _horny_.

"Akan terasa sedikit sakit di awal. Bila terasa sakit, remas saja tanganku, hm?"

Ia menautkan tangan kirinya di sela jemari Sungmin dan menggenggamnya menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda ia sudah siap. Kyuhyun meludahi jari telunjuk kanannya dan menggesekkan pelan di lubang mungil Sungmin.

"Aaahn…"

Sungmin menggeliat geli saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan dingin menempel di lubang sensitifnya.

"Aaaakkhh...!"

Sungmin mengerenyit dan meremas tangan kyuhyun ketika merasakan sebuah jari panjang mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam dirinya. Rasanya sedikit perih dan aneh.

"Oouh..."

Kyuhyun ikut mendesah tertahan, merasakan lubang hangat nan ketat milik Sungmin yang membungkus jarinya dengan erat. Sedikit kesusahan, jarinya mulai membobol lubang perawan milik Sungmin dan masuk perlahan-lahan.

"Aaah…ssh..pe..perih, Kyu.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menundukkan wajahnya. "Rileks, Min." Bersamaan dengan telunjuknya yang mulai bergerak in out, Kyuhyun kembali menjilati kejantanan Sungmin, berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit dan membuat _namja_ itu lebih rileks.

"Aaah….aahn…"

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar ketika rasa perih yang menderanya berubah menjadi nikmat. Gesekan-gesekan di dinding lubangnya malah member sensasi aneh yang membuatnya ketagihan.

Mendengar Sungmin yang mulai mendesah nikmat, Kyuhyun menambahkan jari keduanya, membuat Sungmin tersentak.

"S..sakit, Kyuh.." ujarnya sedikit memberontak.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat saat merasakan sakit yang mengganjal lubangnya. Namun lama-kelamaan rasa sakit itu kembali berubah menjadi rasa nikmat, ditambah servis yang diberikan Kyuhyun pada juniornya.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan kedua jarinya, berusaha melonggarkan lubang Sungmin yang masih begitu sempit dengan gerakan _scissor_.

"Aaahn…le..bih..dha..lam..kyuh..aaah…aaah…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin yang mulai mendesah menikmati permainannya. Ia pun segera mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dari dalam lubang itu, yang langsung mendapat tatapan kecewa dari Sungmin karena merasa kehilangan.

"Sabar, _chagi_. Inilah kenikmatan yang sebenarnnya." ujar kyuhyun sembari terkekeh.

Ia menyangga pinggul Sungmin dengan bantal dan melingkarkan kaki _namja_ itu di pinggangnya. Ia meraih juniornya sendiri, sedikit mengocoknya sebelum memposisikan benda panjang itu tepat di depan hole Sungmin.

Perlahan, ia mulai mendorong kepala juniornya masuk.

"Kyuh…! Perih…"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya keras saat merasakan benda tumpul yang memaksa masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Rasanya sungguh perih dan panas, seperti membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua bagian.

"Engh…ssh…"

Dengan susah payah, Kyuhyun berusaha mendorong juniornya masuk lebih dalam.

"Aaakh…!"

Sungmin kembali menjerit, saat junior Kyuhyun telah masuk seperempatnya. Setitik air mata menetes dari sudut matanya saat merasakan rasa sakit yang begitu menderanya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin mengerang kesakitan menghentikan gerakannya sementara. Ia menghapus air mata _namja_ itu dan memijat junior Sungmin yang terkulai lemas. Merasa Sungmin sudah sedikit tenang, Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya kembali.

"Ssshh..s..sakit..Kyu…."

Sungmin kembali meringis kesakitan saat merasakan benda keras itu kembali menyodok lubangnya.

"Sabar..Min..sedikit..la..ghi..oouh..kau..begitu..sem..phit…aaaah.."

Kyuhyun masih berusaha menusukkan juniornya lebih dalam, sambil mengocok junior milik Sungmin untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dideranya.

"Aaaaaakkkkhhhh…."

Sungmin merintih sakit dan nikmat di saat yang bersamaan ketika junior Kyuhyun telah masuk sempurna. Nikmat karena tak sengaja ujung junior kyuhyun menyentuh _sweet spot_-nya.

Kyuhyun mendiamkan juniornya sebentar dan menikmati remasan-remasan kuat di sekeliling kejantanannya itu. Ia menunggu agar hole Sungmin terbiasa dan menerima kehadirannya.

"Bergeraklah, kyu…" ujar Sungmin saat dirasa dirinya sudah siap.

Kyuhyun menarik pinggulnya, hingga menyisakan ujung kepalanya saja. Dengan pelan namun kuat, ia kembali mendorong masuk juniornya.

Sungmin mendesah lembut merasakan holenya yang terasa penuh. Rasa sakit itu perlahan-lahan menghilang seiring dengan tusukan kuat junior Kyuhyun di dalam dirinya.

''Fas..ter...kyu...aahn…''

Mendengar aba-aba dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan menghentakkan juniornya di hole Sungmin dalam.

''Aakh...aaahn...aaaah...kyuuhh...''

Sungmin melenguh nikmat saat ujung junior Kyuhyun kembali menghantam _sweet spot_-nya.

''Di sana...kyuuh...aakh...aah...''

Tubuh sungmin tersentak-sentak, seirama dengan tusukan Kyuhyun yang semakin mengila.

''Ooouh...ooh…sssshhh...''

Kyuhyun mengerang saat merasakan hole Sungmin yang memijat juniornya keras. Ia meraih junior Sungmin yang terbengkalai dan mengocoknya cepat seiring dengan genjotannya pada single hole Sungmin. Sungmin yang menerima perlakuan nikmat, baik di junior maupun holenya semakin menjerit keenakan.

''Aaakkh...aaahh...aaah...there...ssh...''

Terlebih saat berulang kali _sweet spot_-nya dihantam dengan keras, membuat tubuhnya semakin terasa panas.

''Aah..ak..ku..maau..ke..luaar..kyu...engh...''

Kyuhyun makin menggenjot hole Sungmin dengan cepat dan menarik-narik junior yang sudah tegang sempurna itu kasar, hingga akhirnya _namja_ itu melenguh keras. Bersamaan dengan junior Sungmin yang kembali mengeluarkan cairan putih kentalnya, mengotori perutnya dan perut Sungmin.

''Aakh...aaah...''

Beberapa tusukan setelahnya, Kyuhyun ikut memuntahkan _cum_-nya di dalam hole Sungmin, sebagian lagi merembes keluar.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan menindih Sungmin. Ia kembali meraup bibir merah menggoda itu.

Bunyi bibir dan lidah yang beradu kembali terdengar. Sungmin, yang sudah menjadi sedikit lebih ahli ikut membalas french kiss Kyuhyun, berusaha untuk mendominasi. Tangan mereka yang terbebas saling meraba dan memanja tubuh pasangannya masing-masing.

Peluh yang menetes membuat tubuh mereka mengkilap, memberikan kesan seksi. Mereka saling memagut penuh gairah, sambil mengesekkan pinggulnya secara acak.

Gesekan kedua junior mereka yang bertemu membuat nafsu yang sudah tertidur itu kembali bangkit. Sungmin bisa merasakan junior Kyuhyun yang kembali mengeras dan menekan-nekan juniornya sendiri.

''One more round.'' bisiknya seduktif. ''Menungginglah.''

Sungmin segera mengikuti kemauan Kyuhyun. Ia berbalik dengan tubuhnya yang sudah lemas, menungging membelakangi Kyuhyun, dan memamerkan lubangnya yang memerah.

Kyuhyun mengoleskan sisa _cum_ mereka di sekitar lubang ketat itu, sebelum menusukkannya jarinya kembali.

''Aah...oouh…Kyu...''

Kali ini sungmin mendesah nikmat. Tak ada sakit, perih, ataupun panas yang dirasakannya. Mungkin karena lubangnya yang sudah melebar dan lebih longgar karena kehadiran junior Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

Sungmin menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas bantal saat jari Kyuhyun semakin menusuk dalam, berusaha mencari titik tersensitifnya itu.

Dari belakang, Kyuhyun dapat melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah dan mulut setengah terbuka, terlihat sangat menikmati permainan jemari kurusnya. Sungguh seksi dan membangkitkan hasrat libido Kyuhyun.

"Aaahn…"

Setelah dirasa cukup, kyuhyun bangkit berlutut dan mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dari hole Sungmin. Ia mengarahkan kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras.

Dalam sekali dorong, ia menusukkan big juniornya ke dalam hole Sungmin, membuat tubuh itu tersentak ke depan.

''Aaakh…'' Sungmin memekik nikmat ketika titik _sweet spot_nya kembali di hantam keras. Rasanya begitu gila, saat lubangnya terasa berkedut-kedut dan dipenuhi oleh junior Kyuhyun.

''Aaakh...aaah...deep..her...aahn...''

Kyuhyun pun mengerang nikmat merasakan pijatan-pijatan kuat pada juniornya. Sungguh, dengan gaya seperti ini, ia bisa mendapatkan kenikmatan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Aaaahhhhh…Mi..n…oouh….sshhhh…"

Kyuhyun mengerang keras. Ia ikut memejamkan matanya, merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya lubang Sungmin yang meremas dan memijit juniornya. Sungguh lubang sempit Sungmin terasa begitu nikmat.

Dengan nafsu penuh, ia semakin cepat menggenjot hole Sungmin yang menyebabkan tubuh Sungmin ikut terhentak-hentak.

''Aah...aaahn...aaaakkh...''

''Fa..ster...kyuh...engh...aaah...sssh...''

Sungmin yang merasakan tubuhnya melemas, akhirnya tak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya. Topangan tangannya terjatuh, membuat pantatnya semakin menungging dan memberikan kenikmatan lebih kuat.

Kyuhyun yang tak berhenti memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat ikut meremas kedua bongkah pantat Sungmin.

''Aaahk...kyuh...ak..hu...mau..ke..luar...''

Sungmin kembali merasakan sensasi aneh itu. Juniornya terasa begitu sesak dan ia merasakan rasa geli di perut bawahnya.

''Ber..sama…Min..oouh...''

Kyuhyun semakin menggenjot lubang Sungmin ketika merasakan juniornya mulai berkedut-kedut. Ia meraih junior Sungmin yang sudah menegang di bawah sana dan mengocoknya kasar.

"Aaaahnnn….aaah….aah…"

Sungmin meracau tak terkontrol saat merasakan permukaan kasar junior Kyuhyun yang menggesek-gesek dalam tubuhnya, terlebih saat juniornya sendiri ikut di manjakan.

"Aaakh….aaah…" Ia mendesah semakin keras saat merasakan juniornya berkedut-kedut dan sweetspot-nya yang dihantam keras, membuat tubuh bagian bawahnya bergetar hebat. "Se..di..kit..la..gi….ssssh…"

''Aaaaaaaaakh...!''

Pada akhirnya, tubuh Sungmin mengejang hebat, disertai dengan semburan _cum_ nya yang kembali mengotori sprei putih ranjang itu.

"Oooouhhh…"

Kyuhyun pun ikut menyusul di belakangnya, dan mendesah nikmat. Cairan putihnya kembali menyembur keras di dalam tubuh Sungmin membasahi seluruh rongga itu.

Sungmin yang kembali dari puncaknya ambruk ke atas ranjang. Ia mengatur nafasnya dan dadanya yang naik turun.

''Engh..''

Ia sedikit melenguh saat Kyuhyun mencabut juniornya, disertai cairan kental yang merembes keluar dari lubangnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama terbaring lemas, dengan tubuh lengket bekas cairan milik mereka, dan peluh yang menetes di mana-mana. Bau anyir khas sperma begitu menguar di dalam ruangan itu, semakin menguatkan aura kegiatan seusai bercinta mereka.

.

.

.

''Ini bayaranmu, Kyuhyun ssi. Terima kasih untuk servicemu.''

Sungmin menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepada Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. _Namja_ itu masih setengah basah, terlihat dari tetesan air di setiap helai-helai rambutnya yang jatuh ke lantai.

Kyuhyun meraih amplop itu, sementara tangan satunya masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil.

''Kau tak perlu membayarku untuk malam ini, Sungmin ssi.'' ujar Kyuhyun.

Ia meletakkan amplop itu di meja dan memakai kembali pakaiannya. Sungmin terlihat bingung.

''Eh, tapi bukankah aku sudah menyewamu malam ini?'' Ia kembali mengambil amplop itu dan memaksa Kyuhyun mengambilnya. "Kau harus menerimanya. Itu adalah bayaranmu." paksanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. ''Service kali ini kuberikan gratis untukmu.'' ujarnya. Ia membuka amlpop itu dan mengambil selembar uang, memasukkannya dalam saku kemeja birunya. ''Sisanya kukembalikan padamu. Aku hanya butuh uang untuk ongkos pulangku.''

Kyuhyun meletakkan amplop itu di meja dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar Sungmin.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini, Sungmin ssi. Aku begitu menikmatinya." ujarnya seraya tersenyum, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kamar Sungmin.

Dari daun pintu, Sungmin hanya bisa memandangi punggung yang menjauh itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Cho Kyuhyun.." gumamnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**rainy hearT, Miyu1905, Lee HyeRi**

.

~Proudly present~

.

.

**MY LOVER'S SKILL**

.

.

.

"I never recognize what was called by love. Until you came into my life.

After you touched my body, I could feel how good is your skill.

It makes me crazy and longing for your touched."

.

.

.

.

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, other cast.

Genre : Drama, romance, etc

Rated :** M for Mature Content**

Disclaimer :

Warning : **YAOI** / BL,Adult scene, Typo(s), etc

.

.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**No Copas No Bash No Flame**

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Shin Hwa International High School**

.

.

Tok... tok... tok...

.

"Masuklah."

Seorang _namja_ dengan seragam dinasnya mendekati Sungmin, berbisik lirih yang hanya di tanggapi dengan anggukan pelan. Kemudian _namja_ itu pergi keluar dari kelas Sungmin.

"Kerjakanlah nomor 1 sampai 13 pada halaman 137. Aku akan ke ruang Kepala Sekolah sebentar."

Dan Sungmin melangkah keluar dari kelas 3-7 tempatnya mengajar sains, melangkah pasti menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah. Ia mengetuk pelan pintunya dan menghadap kepada seorang _namja_ yang sudah cukup berumur itu. Sungmin membungkuk dan tersenyum kecil pada _namja_ itu.

"Ah, Sungmin-ssi. Duduklah, ada yang ingin ku beritahukan padamu."

Sungmin duduk di kursi depan Kepala Sekolah. Ia terdiam menatap beberapa berkas yang dikeluarkan oleh _namja_ paruh baya itu.

"Ini adalah berkas kepindahan keponakanku dari _Blue Shappire High School_. Dia akan datang sebentar lagi dan akan masuk di kelasmu. Kuharap kau membantunya, karena dia sedikit bermasalah di sekolah lamanya."

"Bermasalah? Apa di sekolah yang lama dia melakukan hal buruk atau semacamnya?"

"Tentu tidak, Sungmin-sshi. Hanya saja, dia tidak pernah mau memperhatikan penjelasan dari _seonsaeng_ yang mengajar di sekolah lamanya. Meski dia pintar, tapi dia tidak bisa terus bersikap seperti itu. Dan satu kenyataan jika semua _seonsaeng_ yang ada disana menyetujui ketika ia mengundurkan diri dari sekolah itu dan meminta bersekolah disini."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan dan melihat berkas nilai yang ada di depannya. Seluruh kolom tersebut penuh dengan angka sempurna. Tidak ada satu pun angka di bawah 90. "Dia pintar."

"_Nde_, bahkan berhasil melompat satu tingkat saat _Junior High School_. Tapi sayang, dia terlalu meremehkan _seonsaeng-_nya dan malah asyik bermain PSP, termasuk saat jam pelajarannya."

"Apa karena itu, Anda menariknya ke sekolah ini?" tanya Sungmin.

_Namja_ itu mengangguk. "Kita punya peraturan ketat. Lagi pula ini tahun pelajaran baru di tingkat 3. Jadi dia tidak akan mengundurkan diri dan pindah ke sekolah lain."

Sungmin kembali mengangguk paham. Ia kemudian membereskan semua kertas nilai dan data itu. Menyimpannya dalam satu map dan membungkuk sekilas pada Kepala Sekolah.

"Saya akan mengatur dan membantunya." ucapnya sopan.

"_Nde_, aku percayakan padamu."

Sungmin, keluar dari ruangan Kepala Sekolah dan berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya. Baru saja dia akan masuk ke ruangan kelasnya, langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat bayangan seseorang yang berjalan pelan berlawanan arah dengannya. Merasa mengenal bayangan itu meski dari kejauhan, ia hanya bisa melihat sosok tinggi dengan seragam siswa di sekolahnya.

Tapi Sungmin hanya diam sebentar, sekedar mengatur detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja berdetak aneh untuk kemudian mengacuhkan penglihatannya itu dan masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya pada seluruh murid di dalam ruangan itu.

"Sudah _seonsaeng._"

"Baiklah, kita mulai untuk-"

Suara Sungmin terputus ketika suara ketukan pintu itu menginterupsinya lagi.

.

Tok... tok... tok...

.

Sesaat tubuh Sungmin seakan membatu dan semuanya terasa berhenti, ketika ia melihat_ namja_ yang berdiri di depan pintu. _Namja_ yang sangat dia kenal, yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Dan pikiran Sungmin, melayang ke malam panas yang penuh dengan desahan mereka berdua.

Tapi seringaian khas dari _namja_ itu seakan menyadarkannya. _Namja_ dengan tubuh tinggi dan kulit putih pucatnya itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menyapa Sungmin.

_"Seonsaengnim_, apa aku tak diijinkan masuk? Aku murid baru disini."

"Ah... nde. Bba... ish. Mmasuklah..." Sungmin berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya dan bersikap biasa di depan _namja_ yang terus tersenyum aneh padanya.

"Duduklah di sisi Kibum," kata Sungmin sambil menunjuk satu bangku kosong di sisi _namja_ berwajah cantik yang sedari tadi menatap murid pindahan itu.

"_Annyeong,_ Kim Kibum imnida," sapa Kibum pada _namja_ yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"_Annyeong_."

"Namamu?"

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida."

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Kibum untuk kemudian kembali menatap ke arah depan, dimana Sungmin masih berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Dia Cho Kyuhyun, siswa pindahan dari Blue Shappire. Perlakukan dia dengan baik dan bantu dia."

"_Nde Seonsaengnim_." jawab murid-murid itu serempak.

Semua mata kembali tertuju pada Sungmin yang mulai sibuk membahas soal yang baru saja mereka kerjakan. Tapi tidak dengan sekumpulan _namja_ yang duduk sedikit jauh dengan Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

_Namja_ itu menatap dalam ke arah Kyuhyun dan kemudian tersenyum pada semua sahabatnya. "Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Kibum lebih baik. Tapi mungkin perlu di coba, kurasa tak ada salahnya."

"Tapi, apa kau tak lihat? Kibum sepertinya sedikit menyukai_ namja_ itu, bukankah selama ini dia selalu dingin? Bahkan untuk tersenyum padamu saja dia jarang sekali melakukannya."

Keempat _namja_ itu saling berbisik, hingga sebuah deheman menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

"_Are you are all good enough in my class?"_

_Sungmin berkata dengan tatapan serius yang mengarah pada keempat __namja__ itu, membuat mereka terdiam dan menunduk patuh._

_"No seonsaengnim."_

_"That's easy just to pay attention on me, isn't it?"_

Dan kelas kembali tenang, hanya terdengar suara Sungmin yang terus mengajarkan beberapa rumus di depan kelas.

.

.

.

"Ini kamar kita, senang akhirnya ada yang menemaniku." ujar Kibum, sembari merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan mulai membereskan semua barang-barangnya. Ia membuka kopernya dan menata rapi pakaiannya di dalam lemari kecil. Kemudian duduk dan menatap Kibum yang sedang asyik bermain dengan PSPnya.

"Bukankah PSP dilarang di sekolah ini?"

Kibum hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun, kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi pada PSPnya.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau membawa PSP ke asrama?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Bukannya menjawab, tapi Kibum malah membuka lemari kecil di mejanya dan mengeluarkan satu kotak. Menekan kode angka kemudian membuka kotak itu. Ia duduk mendekat pada Kyuhyun dan menunjukkan isi dari kotak kesayangannya.

"Lihat, bahkan aku punya ponsel keluaran terbaru dan juga ipad. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa barang-barang ini. Bahkan aku punya 2 PSP, kau mau main?" tawarnya.

Kibum menyodorkan PSP berwarna hitam pada Kyuhyun dan tentu saja dengan senang hati Kyuhyun menerimanya.

"Kau, bagaimana bisa..."

"Kotak ini memakai kode angka dan hanya aku yang bisa membukanya. Setiap kali ada razia saat kita ada di kelas selalu saja kotak ini ada di luar lemari tapi kurasa tak pernah ada yang bisa membukanya karena kotak ini masih tetap terkunci dan semua benda kesayanganku masih utuh. Aku bisa jamin keamanannya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Kita partner Kibum, kau tahu aku merindukan PSPku."

Dan kedua _namja_ itu mulai tenggelam dalam pergelutan dengan PSP mereka masing-masing.

.

**Gedung asrama Guru**

**Sungmin's Room**

.

Sungmin, duduk gelisah di kamarnya yang berada di gedung asrama guru. Ia terus teringat beberapa malam yang lalu, saat di mana ia bercinta dengan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa_ namja _panggilan itu menjadi siswa di sekolah elit tempatnya mengajar?

Dengan sedikit takut, Sungmin meraih ponselnya dan mencari nomor Kyuhyun. Entah bagaimana, ia bisa mendapatkan nomor nista itu.

Hanya berawal dari keisengannya mencari pelampiasan dari rasa penasarannya. Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan laman iklan yang dipasang Kyuhyun. Menekan nomor ponselnya dan akhirnya mereka deal untuk bercinta di malam itu.

Tak pernah terpikir jika Kyuhyun adalah keponakan dari kepala sekolahnya dan parahnya lagi keponakan dari kepala sekolahnya itu adalah seorang penjaja seks di kalangan gay.

Sempat terpikir, bahwa semua analisanya salah. Tapi seakan semua kabur saat pikirannya kembali dipenuhi dengan lenguhan yang terus saja berputar ditelinganya.

"Ish..." decihnya pelan.

Sungmin melempar ponselnya, membatalkan niatnya untuk menelpon Kyuhyun. Meski hanya untuk menanyakan bagaimana bisa dia memiliki banyak uang untuk masuk ke sekolahnya. Bagaimana bisa, _namja_ itu menjadi terhormat dengan nama marga yang sama dengan kepala sekolahnya?

Sungmin mencoba memejamkan matanya, sekedar untuk menangkan pikirannya yang terasa mulai berat dan sangat kalut sekarang. Tapi sebuah getaran dari ponselnya, menandakan ada panggilan masuk langsung menyadarkannya.

"Kyu..."

Matanya sedikit melebar saat melihat nama caller ID yang tertera di layar ponselnya itu.

Sungmin, bingung dan takut sekarang. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa pada Kyuhyun. Meski ragu ia akhirnya mengangkat telepon Kyuhyun.

"_Lama sekali. Kau tak merindukanku eoh?"_

Sungmin merutuki dirinya yang sangat bodoh malam itu. Dengan sangat bernafsu memberikan semua yang ia miliki pada _namja y_ang seakan sekarang seakan mulai menerornya.

"..."

"_Kenapa diam? Atau kau ingin aku masuk ke asrama guru, menyelinap ke kamarmu untuk sekedar memanjakanmu?"_

"Diamlah."

Sungmin mengatur detak jantungnya yang terus berderu begitu cepat. Perasaan marah dan menyesal seakan mencekiknya sekarang.

"_Kau tak merindukanku?"_

"Kau gila! Bukankah dilarang membawa ponsel ke sekolah dan asrama. Kau bisa memakai ponselmu di luar asrama dan mengambil libur. Cepat bawa pulang ponsel itu sebelum aku menyitanya besok."

"_Apa kau tega, satu-satunya penghubung antara kita hilang?"_

"Kau!"

Sungmin menatap kesal pada ponselnya. Ingin sekali dia membanting barang nista kesayangannya itu. Jika saja ia tak mengingat bahwa harga ponsel itu setara dengan sebulan penuh gajinya maka sekarang ponsel itu sudah hancur dan pecah berkeping-keping.

"Aku tak merindukanmu. Jangan ganggu aku. Bukankah malam itu kita sudah selesai? Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke sekolahku, hah? Kau merampok, atau ada yang menyewamu dengan bayaran tinggi?" cibir Sungmin dengan nada sarkatis.

Terdengar tawa renyah di seberang telepon. _"Kau pikir aku begitu miskin, eh? Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku ini salah satu anggota keluarga Cho. Kurasa kau juga tahu kalau aku keponakan pemilik sekaligus kepala di sekolah ini."_

"Aku tahu, dan kuharap kau tidak menggangguku."

"_Hei, apa aku terkesan mengganggumu? Bukankah aku hanya menyapamu? Sekedar merindukan tubuhmu yang meliuk nikmat karena sentuhanku, bukankah kau masih mengingatnya?"_

Sungmin sudah sangat geram sekarang. Ia mematikan teleponnya secara sepihak dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya, melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ish, _paboya_ Lee Sungmin."

.

**Asrama Murid**

**Kyuhyun x Kibum Room**

.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan sambil menatap ponselnya. Begitu suka mendengar reaksi dari _seonsaeng_ kesayangannya itu. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasurnya, menatap sekilas pada Kibum yang sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya. Kyuhyun mengingat setiap detik pencariannya hingga menemukan seorang Lee Sungmin dalam hidupnya.

.

**Flashback On**

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

.

_"Ahjussie,_ siapa ini?"

Aku menatap berkas diatas meja Cho Soo Man _Ahjussie._ Kepala sekolah dari Shin Hwa International High School yang juga adik dari _appa_ku. Ada foto seorang namja yang terselip di berkas itu.

"Dia Lee Sungmin. Guru terbaik yang _Ahjussie_ miliki. Pintar dan juga tampan. Dia memegang kelas unggulan dan juga mengampu pelajaran sains."

Aku sekarang sedang di rumah Soo Man _ahjussie_ untuk mengurus kepindahanku ke sekolahnya atas saran _Appa_ dan juga Soo Man _ahjussie_.

Kuamati foto itu lekat-lekat. Wajahnya terlalu manis dan cantik untuk seorang _namja_. Bukan tampan. Seandainya saja dia yang meneleponku, aku pasti akan langsung mengiyakan ajakannya dan membuatnya terus merindukan sentuhanku.

"_Ahjussie_, aku pulang dulu." pamitku pada Soo Man _ahjussie_.

Aku meninggalkan rumah Soo Man_ ahjussie_ menuju ke apartemenku. Sesampainya di sana, aku mengambil laptopku dan membuka laman iklan yang ku buat.

Sebuah iklan tawaran atas diriku sendiri. Aku membuat iklan aneh ini bukan tanpa tujuan. Saat aku menyadari, aku tak bisa melakukannya jika dengan_ yeoja,_ maka aku mulai memilih_ namja_ yang akan ku sentuh untuk pertama kali. Dan mungkin satu-satunya untukku.

Di sekolah lamaku, aku tak begitu dekat dengan _namja_ atau _yeoja_ lain. Mereka memuakkan dan membosankan, apalagi _yeoja_ itu hanya mendekatiku agar aku mau membantu mereka mengerjakan semua tugasnya dan juga meminta bemacam-macam barang padaku.

Matre.

Dan aku bukanlah _namja_ yang pelit, hanya saja aku tak menyukai _yeoja_ yang terus merajuk meminta ini dan itu. Dan satu keanehan saat aku berdekatan dengan satu _yeoja_ di sekolah lamaku. Dia hampir telanjang di hadapanku.

Jika aku normal, maka setidaknya juniorku akan berkedut dan mulai menegang saat melihat pemandangan erotis itu. Tapi yang terjadi malah, aku sama sekali tak merasakan apa-apa. Bahkan jantungku berdetak normal seperti biasa.

Sangat berbeda, saat aku melihat wajah cantik yang tersembunyi di balik wajah tegasnya itu. Sosoknya di foto tadi, dengan seragam guru khas sekolah _ahjussie_, dia sama sekali tak terlihat tampan di mataku.

Wajahnya sempurna dan teramat cantik untuk seorang _namja_. Mata _foxy_ yang berkilau dan kulit putihnya. Jangan lupakan bibir M_ shaped_-nya yang begitu menggoda. Hanya menatap fotonya saja, darahku sudah berdesir dan melaju cepat. Bagaimana bila bertemu dengannya nanti?

Ketika satu pesan masuk di alamat email yang kugunakan untuk membuat iklanku, hatiku langsung membuncah bahagia.

Dengan semangat, aku membuka email itu, dan got 'cha! Rupanya nasib mujur sedang berpihak padaku. Panggilan itu dari dia! Namja cantik itu. Dia meminta servisku besok malam.

Aku langsung meminta nomor ponselnya dan menghubunginya, mengatur janji pertemuan kami. Oke, Lee Sungmin, kau akan tahu seberapa pintarnya aku saat menyentuhmu. Aku akan membuatmu ketagihan dengan tubuhku ini.

.

**Kyuhyun POV end**

.

**Flashback Off**

.

Kyuhyun masih tersenyum menatap ponselnya. Ia menyimpannya di kotak penyimpanan Kibum dan menguncinya. Untuk beberapa menit, dia terus tersenyum tanpa henti dan membayangkan Sungmin.

Menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan terus membayangkan wajah Sungmin yang berkeringat dan suara lenguhannya yang terus saja berputar di telinganya, menjadikannya lagu pengantar tidur malam itu.

Hingga akhirnya ia terlelap menuju alam mimpinya dengan senyuman dan sedikit seringaian yang selalu tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Mungkin saja memimpikan Sungmin dalam tidurnya.

.

.

Pagi yang indah di _Shin Hwa high school_. Kyuhyun dan Kibum berjalan bersama menuju kelas. Ketika sampai di pintu kelas mereka, langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat melihat begitu banyak hadiah di atas mejanya.

Mulai dari makanan ringan sampai jam tangan mahal yang entah darimana datangnya. Kyuhyun dan Kibum mendekati meja mereka. Menyingkirkan semua barang-barang itu dan menatap ke sekeliling mereka.

Pandangan Kibum tertuju pada sekelompok _namja_ tampan yang terus menatap ke arahnya dan Kyuhyun. Mereka adalah sekumpulan _namja_ yang selalu saja berbuat masalah di sekolah.

Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menoleh ke meja belakang, 3 _namja_ cantik yang duduk di belakangnya hanya menganggukkan kepala seakan mengiyakan pertanyaan yang tersirat dari Kibum. Kibum duduk kesal diikuti dengan Kyuhyun yang masih terus sibuk menyimpan semua hadiah ke laci mejanya.

"Hadiah itu, salah satunya dari mereka," ucap Kibum sambil mendengus kesal.

Dan tanpa menunjuk ke arah mana, Kyuhyun pun sudah mengetahui siapa yang mengirimnya. Kumpulan namja yang terlihat seperti pembuat onar itu.

"Siapa mereka?"

"Yang tinggi itu Choi Siwon, dia pemimpinnya. Lalu yang di depan Siwon itu Jung Yunho. Di sisi Yunho itu Taecyeon dan di sebelah Siwon itu TOP. Lebih baik kau tidak usah berurusan dengan mereka,"

Dan tiba-tiba kerah baju Kyuhyun ditarik cepat oleh _namja_ di belakangnya. "Dan aku Kim Heechul. Dia Hongki dan yang ini Jaejong. Dan kau, bocah ingusan jangan sekalipun berani padaku atau kau hanya akan tinggal nama. _Arrasseo_!"

Heechul menghempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Hyung, tidak harus sampai seperti itu," tegur Kibum sambil membenarkan kerah baju Kyuhyun. Di saat yang bersamaan, Sungmin masuk kedalam kelas.

Mata cantiknya menemukan Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu dekat dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun seakan menikmati perlakuan Kibum yang terlihat sangat memperhatikannya. Dan sialnya, Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu malah balik menatapnya seakan mengejek Sungmin.

.

Cemburu.

.

Dan di satu sisi lain, satu _namja_ di antara keempat _namja _pembuat onar yang terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Kibum, mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan menatap garang ke arah mereka.

"Sudahlah Siwon, hanya perlu berusaha sedikit saja."

Tapi suara Yunho tak di gubris Siwon. Karena kesal akhirnya merasa tak di gubris, Yunho meraih paksa dagu Siwon dan sukses mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Waktu istirahat, bukan berarti waktu yang singkat bagi Kyuhyun untuk menemukan dan mengganggu Sungmin. Saat ia berjalan mengelilingi gedung sekolah barunya, ia terhenti di salah satu ruangan yang tertutup rapat dengan satu _namja_ cantik di dalamnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai dan membuka pelan pintu ruangan itu lalu menguncinya dan tersenyum pada Sungmin. Ia berjalan santai, mendekati _namja_ dengan pakaian praktikumnya yang terus menatap tajam padanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau kemari?" ujarnya sinis.

"Merindukanmu _chagi_. Dan tentu saja karena kita sudah terikat jadi dengan mudah aku bisa menemukanmu."

Sungmin hanya diam mendengar kalimat gombal itu. Ia sama sekali tak menanggapi rayuan Kyuhyun dan mulai sibuk dengan persiapan untuk prakteknya. _Namja_ manis itu menatap ke satu akuarium kecil dengan beberapa ikan di dalamnya.

"Kau memelihara ikan _chagi_?"

Mendengar panggilan sayang dari Kyuhyun untuknya itu, langsung saja membuat raut kemarahan di wajah Sungmin muncul. Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di depan Sungmin dan sedikit berjongkok untuk melihat ikan peliharaan Sungmin tanpa sekalipun mempedulikan tatapan kemarahan dari Sungmin.

"Cepat keluar dari ruangan ini."

Nada bicara Sungmin yang dingin sama sekali tak menyurutkan niat Kyuhyun untuk menggodanya. Kyuhyun berdiri dan tersenyum pada Sungmin. Menatap tajam pada mata Sungmin dan berjalan maju mendekati Sungmin.

Seperti dicekat perasaan aneh, Sungmin hanya bisa berjalan mundur dan hingga akhirnya ia tak bisa bergerak lagi saat tubuhnya sudah menabrak dinding di sudut ruangan itu.

"Jalan buntu, eoh?"

Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin. Menggendurkan dasinya dan menjilat bibir atasnya.

"Menyingkir sekarang juga atau aku akan..."

"Atau apa Minnie-_chagi_? Kau akan berteriak seperti _yeoja,_ eoh?" Satu tangan Kyuhyun mengunci tubuh Sungmin dan satu tangannya yang lain melepas kacamata Sungmin dan menyematkannya di kantung seragamnya.

"Menyingkir sekarang juga Cho Kyuhyun! Ini sekolah, dan aku gurumu."

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. "Apa masalah buatku? Atau masalah untukmu?"

Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. Nafas Sungmin yang sudah tak teratur dapat jelas ia rasakan berhembus menerpa pipinya saat Kyuhyun menjilat pelan bibir Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka.

"Emmmhhh..."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sungmin. Mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh tegang Sungmin dan mengusap pelan _Little_ Minnie.

"Ouhhhh... hentikhan."

"_Wae_? Bukankah kau menyukainya?"

Kyuhyun semakin kuat meremas junior Sungmin yang masih terbalut sempurna oleh celana panjangnya. _"Come on Minnie, let me shake your body..."_

Tangan Sungmin berusaha mendorong Kyuhyun dan menahan tubuh Kyuhyun, tapi sayang pijatan pelan Kyuhyun pada juniornya semakin lama semakin terasa nikmat dan seakan melemahkan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun mulai menjilat pelan bibir Sungmin. Satu tangannya tak lagi memenjara Sungmin, tapi mulai menekan kuat tengkuk Sungmin dan dimulailah ciuman basah nan panas di sudut ruangan itu.

Decak saliva terdengar samar karena ramainya suara di luar ruangan itu. Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir bawah Sungmin, menekan tengkuknya dan lengannya yang lain memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin.

Dengan sengaja Kyuhyun menggesekkan juniornya yang sedikit menegang pada junior Sungmin terus-menerus. Tubuh sungmin terasa lemas dan panas, dan ia harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya.

Tapi kesadaran Sungmin muncul saat dengan ganas Kyuhyun menghisap kuat lidah Sungmin. Sungmin terus berusaha keras mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun dan yang ada malah kini ia terbawa oleh Kyuhyun yang perlahan memutar tubuhnya dan menjatuhkannya di lantai laboratorium yang dingin itu.

Dengan ganas Kyuhyun terus memberi servis untuk Sungmin. Sedikit gugup, Kyuhyun membuka kaitan ikat pinggang Sungmin dan menurunkan zippernya. Segera membebaskan junior Sungmin yang langsung mengacung tinggi seakan menggoda Kyuhyun untuk menyentuhnya.

"Ouhhh... Kyuhhhhh...ssshhh...ahhhh..."

Sungmin melenguh nikmat saat dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengocok juniornya, membuat Sungmin menyudahi ciuman basah mereka dan terus sibuk melenguh lirih.

"Ahhhh... hhh... hh..."

"_Damn sexy Minnie..._"

"Ouhhh...shit...! _Feel's so good Kyuhhh..._"

Kyuhyun menghisap kuat junior Sungmin. Jari pintarnya memainkan twinsball Sungmin dan satu tangan lainnya menyusup ke dalam kemeja Sungmin dan memelintir nipple Sungmin yang sudah menegang.

"Ouhhh Kyuhhh... uhhhhh... ahhhh..."

Kyuhyun terus menghisap kuat dan sesekali menusuk lubang precum Sungmin dengan lidah pintarnya. Giginya menggesek pelan kulit junior Sungmin, menambah kenikmatan Sungmin.

Tangan Sungmin menggenggam kuat, melampiaskan seluruh yang dirasakan oleh tubuhnya. Tapi sial, belum juga cum, suara bel masuk telah menganggu kesenangan dua makhluk ini.

"Ah... mianhe, tapi kelas akan segera di mulai." ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosa sedikit pun. Ia beranjak bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Tapi Kyu, aku ... belum..."

Sungmin yang masih terbaring di lantai laboratorium itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah frustasinya. Frustasi karena hasratnya belum tersalurkan.

Tapi _namja_ tinggi itu tampaknya tak menghiraukan Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai dan berjalan santai meninggalkan Sungmin yang mengumpat kesal.

"Aish, sialan! Bagaimana aku menyelesaikan ini?" erang Sungmin.

Dan akhirnya, Sungmin harus bermain single untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Ia kembali meraih juniornya, dan memainkan benda yang sudah menegang itu. Ia menggigit kuat bibirnya agar suara lenguhannya tak terdengar sampai ke luar ruangan praktikum.

.

Sementara itu, diluar ruangan _namja_ tampan dengan kulit pucatnya itu berjalan santai menyusuri setiap blok menuju kelasnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya yang seakan siap membuat siapa saja terpana dengan ketampanannya.

.

Sepulang Sekolah

.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum berjalan bersama menuju kamar mereka. Kibum yang masih heran melihat penampilan Kyuhyun yang cukup acak-acakan setelah jam istirahat selesai tadi akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kenapa kau terlihat begitu senang? Lagipula kau cukup berantakan jika kau bilang kau hanya pergi keliling sekolah sebentar. Apa ada masalah?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan kemudian mengambil kotak penyimpanan Kibum dan mengambil PSP Kibum. "Aku baik-baik saja." Kemudian Kyuhyun mulai memainkan PSPnya. Diacuhkannya pandangan penuh tanya dari Kibum.

.

Kibum mengambil ponselnya dan membuka satu pesan masuk. Ia lalu bergegas untuk pergi keluar kamarnya. Memakai jaket dan mengganti bajunya.

"Kyu, aku akan pergi keluar sebentar."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan terus saja memperhatikan PSPnya. Dan Kibum, sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Berjalan pelan menuju ke satu kamar lain menemui empat_ namja_ yang sudah menunggunya disana.

"Ada apa, memintaku kesini?" tanya Kibum saat ia sudah tiba di kamar itu.

"Duduklah."

Siwon menggeser tubuhnya memberikan ruang untuk Kibum dan kemudian menatap ketiga temannya dan saling mengangguk.

"Kau tahu aku menyukai _namja_ bukan?"

_"Nde."_

"Bagaimana kalau aku menyukai Kyuhyun?"

"_Mwo?_"

Kibum terlonjak kaget mendengar pernyataan bodoh dari Siwon. Dan seakan mengiyakan, ketiga _namja_ lain dihadapan Kibum hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Tapi, dia normal."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Siwon mengusap pelan pipi Kibum dan menciumnya. "Kau tak ingin aku ganggu lagi bukan?"

Kibum hanya mengangguk lemah. Masih segar dalam ingatannya, ketika Siwon memaksa masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mencoba memperkosanya. Salahkanlah Henry, teman sekamarnya yang harus keluar dari asrama dan pindah sekolah ke Kanada hingga akhirnya ia harus sendirian di kamar itu.

Sedangkan ketiga teman Kibum yang lain, berada dalam satu kamar dengan tiga bed disana. Karena Hongki yang selalu menempel pada Heechul dan Jaejoong yang tak mau repot memindahkan semua barang-barangnya membuat ketiga _namja_ itu dengan sedikit tega membiarkan Kibum tidur sendiri.

Tapi Kibum, tak pernah menceritakan apa yang diperbuat Siwon pada ketiga temannya. Jika saja Heechul tahu, bukan tidak mungkin jika wajah tampan Siwon sudah penuh cakaran kuku Heechul.

"Jadi kau mau membantuku?"

Dengan berat hati Kibum mengangguk. Sungguh, ia tak pernah berbuat aneh selama ini selain bermain dengan semua benda _portable_-nya.

.

.

Kibum berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya, ia melihat ke dalam dan sama sekali tak menemukan Kyuhyun di sana. Akhirnya ia merebahkan tubuh lelahnya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Di matanya, sosok Choi Siwon beserta ketiga temannya itu terlalu menakutkan. Ia sungguh tak bisa melawan mereka semua.

Sedangkan jika harus mengadu pada Heechul dan temannya yang lain, ia harus memikirkan konsekuensinya berulang kali mengingat betapa menakutkannya Heecul jika marah. Bisa saja Heechul malah dikeluarkan dari sekolah itu karena masalah yang ditimbulkan akibat pertengkaran bodoh mereka semua.

"Ahhh...menyebalkan."

.

.

"Kau serius dengan niatmu pada bocah itu?"

Siwon mengangguk, mengiyakan Yunho. Kini dua _namja_ itu sedang duduk di tepi lapangan menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang berlari di sore hari yang sejuk itu. Yunho sudah berusaha untuk membujuk Siwon menghentikan niat gilanya untuk mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Dulu saat kau menyukai Kibum, sepertinya kau tak sampai seperti ini. Aku harap kau dapat merubah keinginan bodohmu itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" alis Siwon saling bertaut saat mendengar ucapan temannya itu.

"Siwon-ah, apa kau tak bisa melihat. Kyuhyun itu terlalu manly untuk disebut Uke. Dan kurasa kau belum buta untuk melihatnya."

Siwon berdecak kesal dan berdiri, diikuti Yunho. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan lapangan itu. "_Arraseo,_ jika kau bisa mencegahku, coba saja Jung Yunho."

Siwon berjalan cepat menuju ke kamar mereka meninggalkan Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho yang tengah kelaparan, langsung memutar arahnya dan pergi ke kantin. Yunho terus menatap lurus ke arah kantin dan dengan cepat _namja_ cantik yang sepertinya tengah terburu-buru itu menabraknya dari belakang.

.

Brukkk

.

"Ah... Mianhe."

"Kau!" Yunho menunjuk wajah cantik itu dengan telunjuknya. Menatapnya garang seakan ingin memakannya. "Lagi-lagi kau!"

"Ish, aku kan sudah minta maaf."

Dan dengan santainya _namja_ cantik itu berjalan meninggalkan Yunho yang sibuk membersihkan bajunya. "Hei, kau Kim Jaejoong! Bisakah kau tak sekedar minta maaf dan sesekali membantuku membereskan semua kekacauan yang kau buat?"

"Mwo? Aku tak berbuat apapun."

Yunho mendekati Jaejong yang berhenti dan berdiri di tengah jalan. Yunho menyeretnya untuk menepi dan mendorongnya hingga menabrak dinding kantin itu.

"Apa lagi?"

"Heh, harusnya kau pikir sendiri. Bagaimana aku tak kesal jika kau senang sekali menabrakku? Untung saja kali ini kau tak membawa apa-apa. Kemarin saja kau menumpahkan coklatmu di seragamku, kemarinnya lagi semangkuk bubur, kemarinnya lagi sup ayam dan kemarinnya lagi..."

"Aish sudahlah. Aku kan sudah minta maaf, maka selesai. Kau ini, suka sekali membesar-besarkan masalah," cibir Jaejoong.

"Heh, enak saja." Yunho mendorong Jaejoong dan menekan kedua bahu Jaejoong. Menguncinya dan berbisik lirih. "Suatu saat kau akan membayarnya Jongie." Dan dengan nakal Yunho menjilat pelan telinga Jaejoong.

Yunho langsung pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih mematung ditempatnya. Ia memang cantik, sangat cantik dan lembut. Tapi entah mengapa jika dihadapan Yunho, emosinya terus muncul dan terkadang marah tanpa alasan pada Yunho.

Jaejoong berjalan pelan kembali ke kamarnya dan tak menemukan siapapun di dalamnya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan mencoba untuk tidur, sekedar menenangkan pikirannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyudahi acara olahraga sorenya, duduk di tepi lapangan dan menatap ke arah gedung asrama guru. Pandangan matanya semakin fokus menatap pada _namja_ yang berjalan keluar gedung berpakaian rapi lengkap dengan jasnya. Seketika ia menyungginkan seringainya.

Kyuhyun segera berlari mendekati_ namja_ itu, dan menyamai langkahnya. Terlihat jelas, jika _namja_ itu, Sungmin sangat tidak nyaman dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun. Berulang kali Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya namun tetap saja Kyuhyun berhasil menyusulnya.

Hingga akhirnya, karena kesal Sungmin berhenti dan menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun. "Apa maumu? Jangan mengikutiku! Aku guru disini dan kau harus ingat itu."

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau mau kemana? Rapi sekali."

"Makan malam dengan staff sekolah di rumah _ahjussie-_mu." ucap Sungmin sinis. Jelas ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk meladeni _namja_ kurus itu.

"Ah, bagus kalau begitu. Malam ini aku akan pulang ke rumah dan tunggu aku disana, aku akan kembali memanjakanmu," goda Kyuhyun dengan seseduktif mungkin.

"_Mwo?_" Mata Sungmin mendelik kesal memandang Kyuhyun yang tersenyum simpul padanya.

Pria tinggi itu lalu berbalik, kembali pergi meninggalkan Sungmin begitu saja. Sebuah pikiran kotor kini memenuhi kepalanya. Otak jeniusnya dengan lihai mulai menyusun rencana-rencana mesumnya yang diperuntukkan bagi _seonsaeng_ manisnya itu. Kyuhyun terkekeh sendirian saat membayangkan Sungmin. Pasti wajah manis _namja_ itu sedang memerah menahan emosi.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Selamat menikmati kelanjutan dari FF kolaborasi kami.

Mianhe, jika ceritanya pasaran tapi sangat di harapkan readerdeul terhibur dan dengan senang hati membaca dan mereview FF ini.

**Big hug and thanks for our lovely reader yang dah ngereview :**

myevilsmile ,Enno KimLee, MINeral-C.07, yuminnie, rinpabo, RizkaIwanda, kyuminforever, MitchiruSakura, Aiko Okinawa, 960120, Myeolchi's wife, honey26, Bunny Ming, Saeko Hichoru, Rima KyuMin Elf, Park Min Rin, Andhisa, Chikyumin, Lee DeMin, Ryusei Aki, Park Sohee, Liseul, RaaHyun, nahanakyu, dinlovekyuminsj, ar13n, LienaJoYers 95, Rosa Damascena, Cho Hyun Jin, Hie, Tiffany Ming, tjkyuri, Cho Yui Chan, Jiyoo861015, kyuminlinz92, MegaKyu, Aya Kusuma Dewi, N. Yufa, Mimiyeon, Ticia, SJ Lover, decita gaemgyu, rhie sparkyu'min, lee hyuri, and reader yang udah FAV story and Akun kami, sekali lagi Jeongmall Gamsahamnida.

.

**Mind To Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rainy hearT, Miyu1905, Lee HyeRi**

**.**

**~Proudly present~**

**.**

**.**

**MY LOVER'S SKILL**

.

.

.

"I never recognize what was called by love. Until you came into my life.

After you touched my body, I could feel how good is your skill.

It makes me crazy and longing for your touched."

.

.

.

.

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, other cast.

Genre : Drama, romance, etc

**Rated :** M for Mature content

Disclaimer :

Warning : YAOI, BL, Adult scene, Typo(s), etc

.

.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**No Copas No Bash No Flame**

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

.

Lee Sungmin hampir tersedak makanan saat ia melihat sosok murid yang pernah menidurinya itu dengan santai melangkah menuju meja makan untuk bergabung dengan guru dan staff yang malam ini diundang ke rumah keluarga Cho.

Mata _foxy_ _namja_ manis itu bisa dengan jelas menangkap seringai tipis milik Kyuhyun yang terlihat ditujukan pada dirinya. Mencoba mengatur emosinya, Sungmin hanya terdiam sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada muridnya yang malam ini terlihat begitu tampan dengan kaus V-neck warna biru tua.

Meski dengan perasaan kesal, Sungmin tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun malam ini. Sejujurnya Sungmin tidak begitu peduli dengan itu. Dia tidak ingin tahu. Hanya sedikit merasa penasaran saja. Ya, hanya sedikit.

"Ah, ini dia keponakanku. Aku mengundang Anda semua kemari untuk sekaligus memperkenalkan Kyuhyun pada kalian. Dia baru pindah ke sekolah kita tadi pagi," ucap Cho Soo Man sambil mengisyaratkan dan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang masih kosong. Kursi di ujung meja –di depan Sungmin.

"Cepat beri salam pada semua _seonsaeng_-mu."

"Nde, _Ahjussie_," Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan nada malas. Dia menatap satu per satu staff dan guru yang diundang makan malam di rumahnya. Ada empat orang termasuk Sungmin.

Dengan terus melirik ke arah Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun memperkenalkan dirinya. _Namja_ tampan itu tidak bisa menutupi rasa senangnya saat melihat raut wajah gelisah Sungmin yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Bagi Kyuhyun, raut wajah Sungmin sekarang malah begitu membuatnya semakin berniat untuk menggoda _seonsaeng _manis itu.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah baru?"

"Lumayan menarik, Ahjussie. Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_ mengajariku dengan baik," jawab Kyuhyun sambil dengan nakal mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sungmin. Tentu saja Kyuhyun sudah mengira-ngira untuk melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuan orang-orang yang berada satu meja dengannya dan Sungmin.

Sementara itu, mendengar Kyuhyun menyebut namanya, Sungmin hanya sedikit melebarkan matanya sambil menatap tidak suka pada kedipan nakal dari muridnya itu.

Sungmin sedikit menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk fokus pada makanannya tanpa berniat kembali bertemu pandang dengan murid kurang ajarnya. Sesekali dia menanggapi obrolan yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Soo Man, para guru dan staff yang berada di meja makan dengannya. Namun Sungmin tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia merasakan perasaan tidak enak semenjak Kyuhyun duduk di hadapannya.

Bagai suatu pertanda, kehadiran Kyuhyun di sini membuatnya merasakan sebuah firasat buruk. Dia tidak begitu yakin dengan pemikirannya, hanya saja entah mengapa dia merasa begitu gelisah mengingat Kyuhyun yang tadi siang mengatakan akan kembali memanjanya.

_Aishh_, bukan karena _namja_ manis itu sekarang menginginkannya. Tentu saja bukan juga karena Sungmin yang sudah tidak sabar menantikannya. Bukan karena semua itu.

Tidak ada _seonsaeng _yang ingin dilecehkan oleh muridnya. Begitu pun Sungmin. _Seonsaeng _manis itu benar-benar tidak suka saat Kyuhyun mulai menggodanya seperti saat ini.

Meski begitu, Sungmin mengakui bahwa muridnya yang kurang ajar itu begitu tampan malam ini. Sosok tampan yang telah menikmati tubuhnya. Mengingat semua itu membuat Sungmin kembali meruntuki kebodohannya yang dengan tololnya menyewa pemuda tampan itu.

Kini Sungmin bisa melihat beberapa kali Kyuhyun tersenyum kepadanya. Namun beberapa di antaranya lebih terlihat seperti sebuah seringai mengerikan. _Namja_ manis itu sedikit menelan ludah saat bola mata foxy-nya kini bertemu dengan manik mata tajam muridnya. Dan... hal buruk yang dinantikan pun akhirnya datang.

.

.

Sekali lagi Sungmin hampir tersedak makanannya saat tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang menyenggol bagian selangkangannya. Mata _namja_ manis itu membulat menyadari bahwa si pelaku kini sedang tersenyum dengan pandangan _'innocent'_ padanya.

Kaki.

Kyuhyun tidak dilahirkan dengan kecerdasan yang rendah. Dia punya banyak akal untuk memanfaatkan setiap bagian-bagian tubuhnya untuk difungsikan secara maksimal. Termasuk kaki panjangnya. Dia bisa memanfaatkannya untuk kesempatan seperti ini, –saat menggoda _seonsaeng _manisnya.

Membenahi diri yang hampir saja tersedak, Sungmin mengambil beberapa lembar tisu makan sambil menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun yang seakan menunjukan ketidaksukaannya pada sikap muridnya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sungmin-sshi?" tanya salah satu staff yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Nde. Tidak apa."

Dan Sungmin kembali menahan kekesalannya saat melihat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil dan dengan santai tetap menikmati makan malamnya, meskipun kaki panjangnya sudah bergerilya kembali dan kini mulai menggoda Sungmin.

Salahkanlah kepintaran Kyuhyun. Ia dengan mudah melepaskan sepatunya dan mulai memainkan jari kakinya yang begitu pintar itu untuk menggoda Sungmin. Sungguh Sungmin sangat menyesal, kenapa dia bisa duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Uhhuk..."

Sungmin terbatuk cukup keras dan itu sukses mengundang perhatian seluruh tamu undangan. Tapi dengan cepat, Sungmin tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Dan kemudian Sungmin sedikit melirik _namja_ yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan terkikik pelan di depannya.

Ingin sekali Sungmin menyingkirkan kaki Kyuhyun dari selangkangannya. Jika saja menu makanan mereka bukan beef steak, mungkin saja tangan Sungmin yang lain bisa digunakan. Dan lihatlah, wajah Sungmin yang begitu merona. Sampai-sampai telinganya pun sangat merah. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan lenguhannya saat jari Kyuhyun mulai menekan pelan juniornya.

Ingin sekali Sungmin menutup kedua kakinya. Tapi apa daya, kaki Kyuhyun yang lain sudah menahan kakinya. Jadi walau bagaimana dan seperti apapun Sungmin berusaha, tetap saja akan sangat sulit baginya untuk menutup kedua kakinya.

Kyuhyun terus tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dan bahkan dia kini sedikit memasang wajah menggodanya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya dan sedikit menggerakkan lehernya. Membetulkan kerah kaosnya seakan memamerkan kulit leher jenjangnya dan bahunya. Dan Sungmin, sedikitpun ia tak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari pemandangan indah itu.

_'Ya Tuhan, aku bunuh anak ini. Bisa-bisanya dia menggodaku.'_

Sungmin hanya bisa merutuki semua kelakuan Kyuhyun dalam hati. Dan ia juga terus berusaha untuk menahan teriakannya dengan susah payah. Sungguh, ia benar-benar _horny_ sekarang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang mulai memerah. Dengan sengaja ia menekankan kakinya kembali ke selangkangan Sungmin dan menggesekkannya cukup keras.

_'Cho Kyuhyun sialan!'_

Mati-matian Sungmin berusaha menahan desahannya. Ia akui perlakuan Kyuhyun memang memberikan kenikmatan baginya. Tapi sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat!

Sungmin mendelik menatap Kyuhyun, mengisyaratkan _namja_ di depannya ini agar menghentikan gerakan ujung kakinya. Tapi bukan Kyuhyun namanya bila ia menuruti isyarat Sungmin semudah itu.

Maka sepanjang makan malam tersebut Sungmin harus bersabar dan menderita karena menahan nafsunya sedari tadi. Ia mencengkeram garpu dan pisau makannya erat, melampiaskan hasrat akibat godaan dan rangsangan yang Kyuhyun berikan.

.

.

"Tapi, aku..."

"_Gwenchana _Sungmin-ssi. Jika pulang sendiri, kau akan semakin membuatku khawatir tentang keselamatan salah satu guru terbaikku. Biarkan Kyuhyun mengantarmu."

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya..."

"_Nde, ahjussi_. Aku akan mengantarkannya. Jika perlu akan kuantar sampai ke asrama guru."

Dan secepat kilat, Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin untuk pergi dari depan pintu utama rumah megah kepala sekolah mereka. Meski dengan wajah kesal dan amarah di hatinya yang sudah bertumpuk-tumpuk, Sungmin tetap mencoba bersikap baik, karena tetap saja Kepala Sekolah itu menatap mereka meski jarak mereka sudah agak jauh.

"Kau gila."

Sungmin sedikit melirik Kyuhyun dengan sikapnya yang begitu santai mencengkeram kuat lengannya. Kyuhyun mendorong pelan tubuh mungil Sungmin kedalam mobilnya. Lalu ia melambai pelan pada Soo Man dan kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya, meraih kunci dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju sebuah sekolah asrama. Terlihat sekali kini si pengendara mobil sedang dalam suasana hati yang bagus. Beberapa kali dia tersenyum sambil sesekali melirik seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan mood sang penumpang yang luar biasa jeleknya.

"Ya! Perhatikan ke depan! Kau ini bisa menyetir atau tidak, sih!" cibir _namja_ manis di sebelahnya yang kini merasa risih sedari tadi dipandangi olehnya.

"Sepertinya aku ketagihan untuk menatap wajah manismu," ucap si pengemudi mobil dengan seringai khasnya.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau benar-benar membuatku muak!"

_Namja_ manis itu hanya memutar bola matanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kaca mobil di sebelahnya. Berharap Kyuhyun tidak melihat perubahan warna wajahnya sekarang. Ya! Rayuan gombal dari muridnya telah sukses membuat Sungmin tersipu. Meski Sungmin sama sekali tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Ha..ha..ha. Bahkan saat marah kau terlihat lebih manis."

Kyuhyun semakin tergelak saat samar-samar mendapati wajah Sungmin yang memerah sempurna. Bibirnya tak berhenti mengulum senyuman geli, bahkan ketika Sungmin mendengus kesal. Semakin Sungmin marah, ia justru semakin tertarik untuk menggodanya. Baginya wajah cemberut Sungmin amatlah menarik dan imut.

''Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu. Kau mau aku memakanmu sekarang?''

Mata Sungmin segera membulat. Ia berbalik dan menatap sinis pada Kyuhyun yang berpura-pura fokus menyetir.

''Kau berani melakukannya, aku tidak akan mengampunimu Cho Kyuhyun!''

Tapi bukan Cho Kyuhyun, jika namja tampan itu hanya diam dan seakan menyerah hanya karena ancaman kecil dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melambatkan laju mobilnya, kemudian menepi di jalan yang sudah sangat sepi malam itu. Ia mendekati Sungmin, seakan hendak menerkam _namja_ manis itu. Dan Sungmin hanya bisa semakin menepi ke sudut jok mobil. Ia menatap horor pada Kyuhyun yang terus menyeringai padanya.

"Apa maumu?"

Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang mencoba mengusap pipi putihnya. Ia sedang tak menginginkan percintaan aneh seperti malam yang lalu. Tapi sepertinya jalan pikiran Kyuhyun berbeda jauh dengan Sungmin.

Meski Sungmin sedikit _horny_ tadi, tapi bukan berarti mereka harus melampiaskan semuanya sekarang. Terlebih lagi bagi Sungmin, harga dirinya jauh lebih penting dibandingkan dengan kenikmatan yang akan diberikan oleh muridnya sendiri.

"Jangan menolakku Minnie." Kyuhyun semakin mendekati Sungmin. Dan saat itu juga, _namja _manis itu hanya bisa terdiam kaku merasakan semua darahnya seakan mengalir dan menghambat otaknya untuk berfikir jernih.

Nafas Kyuhyun yang terus berhembus hangat dan semakin mendekat di wajah dan lehernya seakan memanggil hasrat Sungmin untuk menerima bibir Kyuhyun. Dan perlahan, kedua mata _foxy_ itu tertutup, seakan menikmati semua rasa yang baru saja akan mereka mulai.

Bibir tebal Kyuhyun, dengan lidahnya yang begitu pintar kini menyusup dan merasakan setiap inchi manisnya bibir Sungmin. Lenguhan pelan terdengar begitu lembut di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Eummmmhhhh... emmmmmhhhh..."

Dan Kyuhyun menghisap kuat bibir Sungmin,memaksa Sungmin untuk bernafas lebih dalam hingga akhirnya satu kesadaran menghampirinya. Sungmin membuka lebar kedua matanya dan menemukan wajah Kyuhyun. Ia langsung mendorong kuat _namja_ itu.

"Apa yang... ish..."

Sungmin mengusap kasar bibirnya. Kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan menatap lurus kedepan.

"Lupakan saja yang tadi. Sekarang kita pulang."

Kyuhyun kembali ke posisinya semula. Menyeringai kecil, mengingat wajah Sungmin yang memerah karena ulahnya tadi.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan sedikit pelan menuju ruang kelasnya. Dia sendirian melawati koridor yang pagi ini masih terlihat sepi. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk ke sekolah. Kyuhyun hanya terlalu bersemangat pagi ini. Mengingat mulai hari ini dia bebas masuk ke asrama guru dengan alasan les privat dengan _seonsaeng _manisnya itu.

Senyum terlukis di wajah tampan Kyuhyun saat mengingat kejadian kemarin. Mengingat bagaimana lucunya ekspresi Sungmin saat ia menggodanya di meja makan maupun di mobil. Semua itu membuatnya begitu ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan _seonsaeng_-nya lagi.

Rindu.

Tidak melihat Sungmin beberapa jam saja sudah membuatnya merindukan wajah manis dan cantik itu.

Namun senyum Kyuhyun langsung memudar ketika melihat empat _namja_ pembuat onar di sekolah kini sedang berdiri di ujung koridor seolah menantinya untuk mendekat kepada mereka.

Dengan langkah cuek, Kyuhyun berniat melewati mereka tanpa mempedulikan mereka sedikit pun.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat mendengar salah satu dari mereka bersiul nakal untuk menggodanya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menautkan alisnya untuk mencoba menerka maksud dari mereka.

"Pagi, manis," sapa Choi Siwon sambil mendekati Kyuhyun dengan langkah seduktif.

Mendengar sapaan itu Kyuhyun langsung melebarkan matanya. Tubuhnya merinding mendengar seorang _namja_ baru saja menyebutnya 'manis'. Seketika harga dirinya sebagai seorang seme runtuh, begitu terasa direndahkan.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan ketus.

"Bisa kita bicara?"

"Bicara saja sekarang."

"Nahh... aku tidak suka di sini." Siwon menggeleng pelan sambil menyentuh pipi kiri Kyuhyun dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Aku mau bicara di tempat yang lebih privasi untuk kita berdua," lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun mendecih pelan sambil menyingkirkan tangan Siwon yang menyentuh pipinya. Ia sama sekali tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Bagi Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon baru saja menghina harga dirinya dengan memperlakukannya seperti seorang _yeoja_.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau? Aku tidak butuh bicara denganmu,"

"Menurut saja, Cho Kyuhyun. Atau kau mau kami melakukan hal buruk pada roommate-mu yang manis itu?" kali ini Jung Yunho yang mencoba mengancamnya.

Kali ini Kyuhyun terdiam dan mulai berpikir. Sepertinya ancaman seorang Jung Yunho berhasil mengenai Kyuhyun. Kelompok itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat Kyuhyun akhirnya menuruti ajakan Siwon, walaupun dengan sangat terpaksa.

.

.

"Jadi? Untuk apa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini berada di atap sekolah berdua bersama Siwon.

"Aku mau kau berkencan denganku,"

"Apa?"

Seketika tubuh Kyuhyun seperti membatu. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun meragukan indra pendengarannya. Kini rahangnya sedikit terbuka sambil menatap tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Siwon.

"Kau tidak tuli, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku mau kita berkencan dan aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun darimu!"

"Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapakan, Siwon-sshi?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun mendecih pelan sambil menatap remeh pada lawan bicaranya itu. "Apa kau pikir aku _gay_? Hah! Yang benar saja!"

"Aku tidak peduli. _Gay_ atau bukan, intinya aku mau kita berkencan. Itu saja!"

"Dengar, Choi Siwon! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengaturku. Bahkan sekalipun aku _gay_, aku tidak pernah akan mau berkencan denganmu! Cih! Kau benar-benar menjijikan!"

Kyuhyun memakinya dengan tatapan malas. Sungguh pagi ini dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin. Bukan bertemu dengan gerombolan pembuat onar itu. Bahkan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka Siwon tertarik dengannya. Mimpi apa dia semalam?

Dengan langkah cepat, Kyuhyun pun meninggalkan atap sekolah dan meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terkejut dengan penolakan tadi.

"Kau pikir kau bisa semudah itu lepas dariku, Cho Kyuhyun. Hah! Lihat saja! Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu!" gumam Siwon sambil menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang terus berjalan menjauhinya.

.

.

"Kyu... kau dari mana? Bukannya kau meninggalkan kamar sejak pagi? Kenapa baru datang?"

Kibum langsung menghujani Kyuhyun dengan banyak pertanyaan begitu Kyuhyun masuk kelas dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Aku ada urusan."

"Begitu ya? Err... Kyu..." tanya Kibum sedikit ragu.

"Huh? Apa?"

"Nanti siang, bisa tidak kita makan siang bersama?"

"Aku tidak lapar. Nanti kau makan duluan saja."

Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar penolakan dari Kyuhyun. Dia menengok ke belakang dan melihat teman-temannya yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh curiga.

"Ayo ikut kami!" kata Heechul sambil memberi isyarat pada Kibum untuk mengikutinya. Di belakang Heechul, ada Jaejoong dan Hongki yang sudah lebih dulu mengikutinya. Mau tidak mau, Kibum pun menurut untuk mengikuti sang diva perkumpulan _namja_ manis itu.

"Kyu, aku pergi dulu ya," pamit Kibum seraya bangun dari kursinya.

"Eh? Kau tidak ikut pelajaran pertama?"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya, Kibum sudah berlari-lari kecil untuk menyusul teman-temannya.

"Huh? Ada apa dengannya," gumam Kyuhyun dengan nada tidak begitu peduli.

Ia mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi. Dia menatap arlojinya untuk memastikan waktu kedatangan _seonsaeng _manis yang dinantikannya di jam pelajaran pertama pagi ini. Lima menit lagi, tapi waktu terasa begitu lama.

Berulang kali Kyuhyun menggoyangkan kakinya tak sabaran, saat melihat jarum jam yang tak kunjung bergerak.

'_Lee Sungmin, cepatlah datang.'_

.

.

.

"Beritahu aku, Kim Kibum! Jangan bilang kau menyukai laki-laki itu!" tanya Heechul yang kini memojokkan tubuh Kibum di dinding _restroom_.

"Hyung, apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Si Cho Kyuhyun itu, kau menyukainya 'kan?"

Kibum hanya terdiam. Dia sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan dari _hyung_ tertua di kelompoknya itu.

_'Menyukai Kyuhyun?' _

Pertanyaan itu terus terulang dalam hati Kibum setelah Heechul menanyakannya. Entah kenapa mendadak jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat saat memikirkan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun saat ini. Darahnya berdesir menuju pipinya yang kini mulai memanas merona merah.

"_H-hyung_..." Kibum berusaha menjawab meski dia malu untuk mengatakannya.

"Eh? Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Ya Tuhan, Kibum-_hyung_! Jangan bilang _hyung_ benar-benar menyukainya? _Hyung_ bahkan baru saja mengenalnya! Bagaimana bisa!" ucap Hongki dengan sedikit histeris.

"Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Kibum jatuh cinta pada anak baru itu," kali ini Jaejoong ikut menanggapi.

"Hyung, s-sudah ya. Aku mau masuk kelas," tanpa menunggu jawaban mereka, Kibum pun meninggalkan _restroom_ dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Ia sudah tidak ingin mendengar mereka menanyakan perasaannya lebih jauh lagi.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini?" Jaejoong terlihat bingung melihat reaksi Kibum tadi.

"Iya, bagaimana? Aku takut Kibum-_hyung_ nantinya disakiti oleh Cho Kyuhyun. _Namja_ bermarga Cho itu tidak terlihat seperti orang baik-baik," tutur Hongki yang terdengar sedikit berlebihan.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kibum kita masih belum dewasa. Yang harus kita lakukan adalah bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa menjaganya. Jika nantinya Cho Kyuhyun berani menyakiti Kibum, habislah dia! Jangan harap dia bisa hidup tenang!" ucap Heechul dengan seringainya.

.

"Kyu~"

Kibum memanggil roommate-nya yang kini masih berada di bangku kelas sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya yang ditekuk di atas meja. Perlahan Kibum meletakan sebuah minuman kaleng di atas meja Kyuhyun.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang diletakan di atas mejanya, Kyuhyun pun menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap sebuah minuman kaleng rasa cola berada di hadapannya.

"Huh? Untukku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Kibum hanya mengangguk sambil duduk di kursinya yang berada di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih,"

Sekali lagi Kibum hanya mengangguk senang. Memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang kini sedang membuka minuman kaleng itu membuat Kibum tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Dia merasa senang saat berada bersama Kyuhyun. Meski mereka belum lama bertemu.

Namun senyuman Kibum menyurut ketika melihat Siwon, Yunho, Taecyeon, dan TOP yang saat ini sedang menatap Kyuhyun dengan sengit. Jelas sekali kalau mereka tidak menyukai keberadaan Kyuhyun atau semacamnya. Yang jelas Kibum merasa Kyuhyun sedang terlibat masalah dengan mereka.

"A-ada apa ini, Kyu? Kenapa Siwon dan teman-temannya menatapmu dengan pandangan marah seperti itu? Kau tidak berurusan dengan mereka 'kan?" tanya Kibum dengan sedikit berbisik pada Kyuhyun.

"_Nde_, hanya urusan kecil. Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan apapun itu,"

"Hah? Apa kau sadar dengan ucapanmu? Mereka benar-benar berbahaya, Kyu. Aku..." Kibum menghentikan ucapannya sesaat. Sedikit menahan nafas saat ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan wajah yang kini merona merah.

"Aku takut mereka melakukan hal buruk padamu," lanjut Kibum.

"_Aishh_.. kau hanya terlalu khawatir, Kibummie," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengacak pelan rambut roommate-nya.

Kibum ingin berteriak senang saat Kyuhyun menyentuhnya. Walaupun hanya hal kecil seperti itu saja sudah membuatnya begitu senang. Rasanya kini ia begitu yakin bahwa Kyuhyun juga menyimpan perasaan padanya. Kibum merasa Kyuhyun juga menyukainya. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Kibum semakin terlihat salah tingkah. Wajahnya sekarang begitu terlihat tersipu seperti gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Kibum-_hyung, hwaiting_!" teriak Hongki yang kini berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

Beberapa saat yang lalu Hongki, Jaejoong, dan Heechul berniat masuk ke kelas dan melihat Kibum yang sedang berbincang dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Jangan ganggu obrolan mereka!" omel Jaejoong sambil menarik Hongki menuju bangkunya.

Heechul tidak berbicara apapun. Dia sedikit tersenyum pada Kibum sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan Siwon dan teman-temannya. Melihat pandangan Siwon sudah membuat Heechul bisa menerka jika semua itu ada kaitannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Kibum kini tersenyum malu saat menatap teman-temannya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya melempar wajah bingung melihat semua itu. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apapun itu. Dalam benaknya sekarang hanya ada Sungmin, Sungmin, dan Sungmin.

.

.

Begitu jam pelajaran terakhir selesai, Kyuhyun terlihat begitu bersemangat saat memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. _Namja_ tampan itu sedikit tersenyum senang membayangkan sesuatu yang akan dilakukannya sepulang sekolah. Les privat dengan Sungmin di asrama guru. Kegiatan yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya sejak pagi tadi.

Dengan langkah sedikit tergesa, Kyuhyun berniat keluar lebih dulu dari kelas yang masih ramai dengan beberapa siswa. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu Sungmin.

"Kyu," panggil Kibum yang kini berlari kecil untuk menyusul Kyuhyun.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kyuhyun pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk menatap sosok Kibum yang telah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau kemana? Buru-buru sekali."

"Aku ada urusan."

"Huh? Urusan apa?" tanya Kibum dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Rahasia," jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kibum sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan roommate-nya yang kini berdiri terpaku di koridor sekolah.

Melihat kedipan nakal dari pujaan hatinya tadi, membuat Kibum terkejut. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat saat ini. Cho Kyuhyun... sepertinya kali ini Kibum benar-benar yakin dengan perasaannya. Dia menyukai Kyuhyun –roommate-nya.

.

.

.

Siwon berjalan pelan sambil sedikit bersembunyi. Entah sajak kapan dia beralih profesi menjadi seorang _stalker_. Mengikuti dan memata-matai orang bukanlah gaya seorang Choi Siwon yang tadinya selalu memilih untuk menghadapi langsung lawannya. Namun tidak untuk kali ini. Dihadapkan dengan Kyuhyun sebagai sasarannya membuatnya memilih jalur ini untuk mencari tahu lebih jauh seperti apa sosok Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Ketua gank pembuat onar sekolah itu sedikit menautkan kedua alisnya saat melihat Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki gedung asrama guru. Ia terlihat bingung melihat Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam sana tanpa ada yang melarangnya.

Saat Kyuhyun sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Siwon pun berjalan menuju asrama guru. Dia melihat-lihat sekitar sebelum akhirnya seorang petugas keamanan menegurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Sudah lupa dengan peraturan yang ada, eh?"

"Aku hanya sedang mencari Cho Kyuhyun. Aku lihat dia masuk kemari. Kenapa bisa begitu? Dia 'kan juga siswa,"

"Dia ada urusan dengan salah satu _seonsaeng_,"

"Benarkah? Siapa?"

"Dengan siapa Cho Kyuhyun bertemu, bukankah itu bukan urusanmu? Untuk apa aku memberitahumu,"

Siwon hanya tersenyum sinis sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya. Ia memang sudah sering berurusan dengan petugas keamanan sekolah. Seluruh petugas keamanan di sekolah sudah sangat mengenal Choi Siwon. Dan beberapa di antaranya bisa dimanfaatkan oleh Siwon sebagai sumber informasi –salah satunya seperti saat ini.

"Siapa _seonsaeng _itu?" ulang Siwon.

"Lee Sungmin." jawab petugas keamanan itu sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

"Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_, huh?" Siwon menggumam sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Cho Kyuhyun... kita lihat seberapa lama kau bisa menghindariku," lajut Siwon dengan raut wajah penuh keyakinan.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya ketika ia perlahan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Sungmin yang tidak terkunci. Akhirnya dia punya waktu berdua saja dengan Sungmin untuk hari ini.

"Minnie-_Chagi..._" panggil Kyuhyun.

Namun tidak ada jawaban. Ruangan itu begitu hening.

Kyuhyun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok manis yang begitu ingin ditemuinya.

"_Aishh_, kemana dia?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menatap pakaian Sungmin yang berserakan di sekitar tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun menyeringai saat kini ia mendengar suara tetesan air shower di kamar mandi. Dengan sangat yakin, Kyuhyun sudah bisa menerka bahwa Lee Sungmin sedang berada di dalam sana.

Lee Sungmin memilih waktu mandi yang kurang tepat. Berada di bawah shower saat murid kurang ajarnya kini berada di dalam kamarnya. Ini sebuah keberuntungan atau kesialan bagi Sungmin? Yang jelas keberuntungan berlipat ganda bagi Kyuhyun.

Lihatlah, _namja_ itu kini mengendap-endap pelan dan menempelkan telinganya di pintu kamar mandi. Bunyi gemericik air shower yang terdengar jelas dari dalam membuatnya semakin bersemangat.

"Benar-benar mandi di saat yang tepat_, chagi_..." ucap Kyuhyun dengai seringai khasnya.

.

.

**TBC**

Selamat menikmati kelanjutan dari FF kolaborasi kami.

Mianhe, jika ceritanya pasaran tapi sangat di harapkan readerdeul terhibur dan dengan senang hati membaca dan mereview FF ini.

**Big hug and thanks for our lovely reader yang dah ngereview :**

Kim Soo Hyun, MelianyMBLAQ, QmingKyutes137, kuyu2313, Choiikimleekyuhyun, han gege, cha, mousy, Yayaa, wookppawife, Cherry, Dina LuvKyumin, Evilkyu Vee, Park KyuMin, PumpkinChoi, Mard707, yuuki messa, princess pumpkins, Andhisa Dhisa Clouds, minIRZANTI, hie, nahanaKyu, mykyu, RizkaIwanda, LeeYasmin, dhian kyuhae elf , kang ji ae, hyeri, melanie kyumin elfsha, day kumin's fujoshi, widiwmin, choi kyumin, jaejonglovers, tjkyuri,hyugi lee, Rima Kyumin Elf, Kyu Junior,Kim Woonkie, Vain Vampire, Kyulie Minnie,Mimiyeon, CloudSomniaLoveYunJae, schmetterlinghvh, N. Yufa, Cho yuni Lee, Kyumin forever, myevilsmile ,Enno KimLee, MINeral-C.07, yuminnie, rinpabo, RizkaIwanda, kyuminforever, MitchiruSakura, Aiko Okinawa, 960120, Myeolchi's wife, honey26, Bunny Ming, Saeko Hichoru, Rima KyuMin Elf, Park Min Rin, Andhisa, Chikyumin, Lee DeMin, Ryusei Aki, Park Sohee, Liseul, RaaHyun, nahanakyu, dinlovekyuminsj, ar13n, LienaJoYers 95, Rosa Damascena, Cho Hyun Jin, Hie, Tiffany Ming, tjkyuri, Cho Yui Chan, Decita Gaemgyu, fishy 861015, emak mecca, aiueo, Kiri Devil, minnienyaEvil9thea, namseulmi, elizxie aire, Aiko Okinawa, myevilsmile, Park Min Rin, dinlovekyuminsj, Reihan Youngshimi, min190196, melianene, RAJsomniaELF, Lianzzz, Jung Young Rae, Jiyoo861015, kyuminlinz92, MegaKyu, Aya Kusuma Dewi, N. Yufa, Mimiyeon, Ticia, SJ Lover, decita gaemgyu, rhie sparkyu'min, Cho Ummu Archuletta, MinnieTrancy, Andah anfrindah, jung hana cassie, Mineral-C.07, Kim Sang Mi, lee hyuri, and reader yang udah FAV story and Akun kami, sekali lagi Jeongmall Gamsahamnida.

.

**Mind To Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**rainy hearT, Miyu1905, Lee HyeRi**

**.**

**~Proudly present~**

**.**

**.**

**MY LOVER'S SKILL**

.

.

.

"I never recognize what was called by love. Until you came into my life.

After you touched my body, I could feel how good is your skill.

It makes me crazy and longing for your touched."

.

.

.

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, other cast.

Genre : Drama, romance, etc

**Rated :** M for Mature content

Disclaimer : KyuMin is not ours. :'(

Warning : YAOI, BL, Adult scene, Typo(s), etc

.

.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**No Copas No Bash No Flame**

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

.

.

Sungmin mematikan kran shower dan menyudahi kegiatan mandinya. Perlahan ia meraih handuk dan mulai mengeringkan tubuhnya.

Dia melilitkan handuk putih berukuran sedang itu di sekeliling pinggangnya. Sisa butir air masih nampak di sela-sela rambut basahnya, menetes jatuh ke lantai.

Kini ia membuka kenop pintu kamar mandi. Baru saja Sungmin akan melangkah keluar, mata foxy-nya terbelalak melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Bagaimana tidak?

Tepat di depannya, sosok seorang Cho Kyuhyun telah berdiri tegak dengan seringai di wajahnya.

''Sudah selesai, _chagi_? Kau terlihat sangat sexy dengan tubuh setengah basah seperti itu,'' goda sosok itu.

Mata Sungmin segera membulat lebar.

''Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?'' bentaknya marah. ''Keluar!''

''Tidak bisa, _chagi_. Aku merindukan tubuhmu itu~''

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dengan cepat dan menghempaskan _seonsaeng_ manisnya itu ke tembok kamar. Ia mengungkung Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya, membuat _namja_ manis itu tak dapat berkutik sedikit pun.

''Menjauh dariku!''

Sungmin kembali membentak murid bejatnya itu saat menyadari tatapan lapar seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang ditujukan pada dirinya.

''Tidak akan sebelum aku mencicipi dirimu, Minnie _chagi_~''

Dengan satu tarikan, Kyuhyun melepas handuk yang melilit di pinggang Sungmin, membuat _seonsaeng _manis itu menjadi telanjang bulat di hadapannya.

''Apa-apaan, kau?''

Sungmin yang terkejut berusaha menutupi bagian privat miliknya dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi Kyuhyun lebih cepat bereaksi. Ia menahan tangan Sungmin dan langsung menyerang leher putih itu.

''Menyingkir dariku, Cho Kyuhyun!''

Sungmin meronta-ronta, berusaha untuk menjauhkan wajah Kyuhyun dari lehernya. Namun rupanya dalam kondisi seperti ini kekuatan Kyuhyun ternyata jauh melebihi kekuatannya sendiri.

'_Sial!' _

Ia mengumpat dalam hatinya saat menyadari betapa kuat murid mesumnya itu.

''Diamlah, _chagi_. Aku tahu kau menginginkannya.''

Kyuhyun mulai melancarkan serangan-serangannya pada kulit mulus itu. Ia menjilati sekujur tengkuk Sungmin dan menghisap sebuah titik di daerah belakang telinga itu.

''Engh...le..pas..''

Sebuah desahan kecil lepas dari mulut Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Ia tahu Sungmin tidak akan mampu untuk menolak dirinya.

Jilatan demi jilatan Kyuhyun lancarkan pada leher mulus itu hingga meninggalkan banyak jejak kemerahan. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin dan menghirup aroma tubuh yang memabukkan itu

''Harum...tapi aku lebih menyukai bau tubuhmu yang biasa. Lebih membuatku bergairah," bisik Kyuhyun, sambil menggelitiki lubang telinga Sungmin dengan lidahnya, membuat sang empunya menggelinjang geli.

''Hen..ti..khan...aah...''

''Hentikan? Tapi tubuhmu menginginkannya, Min..''

Lidah Kyuhyun kembali menyusuri garis leher Sungmin. Mengukir begitu banyak tanda kepemilikannya atas tubuh itu.

''Engh...s..stop..Kyuh...eengh...''

Kyuhyun yang menyadari tubuh Sungmin mulai melemas kembali menyunggingkan senyum kemenangannya.

''Stop? Kau yakin?''

''Aaaggghhh...''

Sungmin menjerit ketika tangan Kyuhyun meraih juniornya dan menariknya keras.

''Ughh...''

Tubuhnya bergetar saat merasakan kenikmatan yang baru saja menghampirinya itu. Ia mendesah dan merasakan dirinya semakin melemas.

''Bagaimana sekarang? Kau mau berhenti, Min?'' ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengocok keras junior Sungmin yang mulai menegang.

Sungmin menggigit keras bibir bawahnya. Tidak dipungkiri, kocokan tak beraturan pada miliknya itu memang membuat dirinya serasa melayang.

"Enggh…aaah…ahnn…"

Sungmin kembali tersentak saat merasakan jemari nakal Kyuhyun mulai menggoda kedua _nipple-_nya yang sudah menegang. Menjepit tonjolan itu dengan kedua jarinya dan menggesekkannya cepat.

''Oouh...Kyuhh..aah...''

''Kau menyukainya? You love it, don't you?''

''Aaah...aahnnn...''

Dengan bersusah payah Sungmin berusaha menahan desahannya. Mana mau ia menjatuhkan harga dirinya di depan Cho Kyuhyun?

''Katakan kau menikmatinya, Min. Jangan menahan hasratmu sendiri~''

''Enghh...''

Kyuhyun semakin keras menjepit _nipple_ kecokelatan milik Sungmin saat melihat betapa keras kepalanya _seonsaeng_ itu. Melihat bagaimana kerasnya Sungmin menggigit bibirnya sendiri membuat Kyuhyun semakin yakin bahwa _namja_ itu memang menikmati perlakuannya.

''Kita lihat seberapa lama kau bisa menahan dirimu, hmmm?''

Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya dan mulai menggoda _nipple_ sebelah Sungmin. Tangan kirinya yang terbebas ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuh Sungmin yang mulai melemas.

''Aaagh...aakh…''

Erangan demi erangan mulai meluncur keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Tapi rupanya _namja_ itu masih terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan dan mengakui bahwa dirinya memang menikmati semua perlakuan Kyuhyun. Maka semakin gencarlah Kyuhyun untuk menggoda _namja_ manis itu.

''Aaaaah...oouh...Kyuuh...''

Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras mengenai miliknya. Ia melirik ke bawah dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menggesekkan pinggul mereka, membuat kejantanan milik mereka saling beradu.

''Katakan kau menyukainya, Min'' ujar Kyuhyun di sela pekerjaan mulutnya.

''Eng...ti..dakk...aaaangghh...''

Sungmin kembali menjerit nikmat, saat Kyuhyun menyedot _nipple_nya kuat. Lidah itu mengitari tonjolan pink itu sambil sesekali menggigitinya kecil.

''Keras kepala, eoh? Kita lihat apa kau masih bisa menahan dirimu kali ini _chagi_~''

Perlahan, Kyuhyun menurunkan tubuhnya hingga berlutut di depan Sungmin, dengan tangan yang masih senantiasa menahan pinggul Sungmin. Ia menyeringai kecil kala mendapati junior Sungmin yang sudah menegang dan mengeluarkan precum-nya.

''Lihatlah. Bahkan little Min sudah tak sabar untuk dimanjakan,'' ejek Kyuhyun.

Wajah Sungmin segera memerah menahan malu. Ia begitu mengutuk tubuhnya yang tidak dapat diajaknya kompromi.

''Ooouuhhh…...Kyuhn..ngghhh…''

Gemas, Kyuhyun segera mengulum dan menghisap kepala junior Sungmin. Lidahnya menusuk lubang di ujung sana, menyesap dan memainkannya berkali-kali.

''Aaaah..shit...aaaah...''

Sungmin semakin kuat menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, walaupun desahan dan erangan masih lolos dari mulutnya. Lututnya bergetar hebat, tak kuasa untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri.

Sedikit demi sedikit, ia merosot ke bawah hingga terduduk di lantai. Sementara Kyuhyun menundukkan tubuhnya, mengikuti agar junior Sungmin tak terlepas dari mulutnya.

''Aaaahn...sssshh...aah..ah..''

''Ooouh...fuckkk...Kyuuuh...aaaakh...''

Mulut Sungmin semakin meracau dan mengeluarkan kata-kata kotornya. Ia sendiri begitu belingsatan menerima rangsangan demi rangsangan yang diberikan oleh murid nakalnya. Ia tidak menyangka betapa hebatnya mulut dan lidah Kyuhyun. Namun, untuk mengakui semua itu pada Kyuhyun? Tidak akan pernah! Ia tidak akan mau tunduk di bawah murid cabulnya sendiri.

''Dirty voice. Mendesahlah, Min~''

Kini Kyuhyun mengulum seluruh junior Sungmin. Ia menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan cepat sambil memainkan _twinsball_ Sungmin dengan jemari nakalnya. Memberikan _service blowjob_ terbaiknya.

''Ooouhh...Kyuuh...fasss..terr...''

Seringai kembali muncul di wajah Kyuhyun. Akhirnya kata perintah yang ditunggunya sedari tadi itu muncuk juga.

_''As your wish, baby~''_

''Aaaakh...aah...ah...shit!''

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Jepitan mulut Kyuhyun di batang miliknya benar-benar memberikan kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

''Oouh...moree...Kyuh...hn...morhh..ee..''

Ia tahu Sungmin mulai menikmati permainannya, Kyuhyun kembali menyunggingkan _smirk-_nya. Ia melepaskan kulumannya, dan langsung menggantinya dengan kocokan tangan yang tidak bisa di katakan pelan.

''Aaauw...Kyuhh...fass..therrr...oouhhn..''

Kyuhyun mengocok junior Sungmin dengan kasar dan kecepatan tinggi. Ia menunduk semakin ke bawah dan menjilati _twinsball_ Sungmin. Disedotnya kuat kedua bola kembar itu hingga Sungmin memekik nikmat.

''Aaaakhhhh...aa..aku..inginnhh...''

Sedetik lagi Sungmin akan berorgasme, Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan kocokannya begitu saja, membuat Sungmin mengerang frustasi.

''Aah..kau..licik!'' gerutunya kesal.

Kyuhyun terkekeh menatap wajah Sungmin yang memerah sempurna.

''Kupikir kau tidak menikmatinya?'' sindir Kyuhyun. Ia bangkit berdiri dan melepas seluruh pakaiannya.

''A..apa yang kau lakukan?'' ujar Sungmin terbata.

Gugup ketika melihat muridnya itu melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mesum, tak menjawab pertanyaan _seonsaeng-_nya itu. Ia berjalan ke arah Sungmin dan menindih tubuh itu di bawah lantai. Dengan satu tarikan, ia membalikkan tubuhnya sendiri hingga Sungmin yang kini berada di atasnya.

''Berbaliklah,'' titah Kyuhyun.

''U..untuk apa?''

''Aku ingin kita mencoba style 69 kali ini,'' ujar Kyuhyun dengan seringainya.

''Mwo?''

''Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa?''

''Te..tentu saja aku bisa!''

Kyuhyun tersenyum menang dalam hatinya. Ternyata memancing Sungmin sangatlah mudah.

Sungmin membalikkan posisinya hingga kepalanya berhadapan langsung dengan junior Kyuhyun yang sudah menegang.

''Aku pikir kau sulit terangsang!'' ucap Sungmin sambil memandangi kejantanan Kyuhyun yang kini begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

''Aku terangsang karena mendengar desahan erotismu, _chagi_. Manjakan dia. Buktikan sehebat apa mulut mungilmu, Min.''

Sementara Sungmin mulai mengulum juniornya, Kyuhyun segera meremas-remas bokong kenyal Sungmin yang begitu menggoda. Ia menatap lapar dan penuh nafsu pada pantat yang mengarah kepadanya. Posisi Sungmin yang mengangkangi tubuh Kyuhyun tentu saja membuat bagian pinggulnya menjadi menungging dan terekspose dengan jelas.

Sambil mengelus pantat mulus Sungmin, Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke bongkahan daging kenyal itu. Ia menjilat bibir atasnya saat melihat lubang mungil yang memerah tersebut. Seakan-akan menggodanya untuk segera memasuki lubang itu.

''Eengh...''

Sungmin mendesah kecil di sela-sela kulumannya. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lembek tengah menjilati kulit luar _hole-_nya. Sambil menahan desahannya, ia tetap menjilati dan mengulum junior Kyuhyun.

_''What a slutty hole…''_

Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya, memaksa masuk ke dalam _hole_ sempit itu.

''Aaaakh'' Sungmin memekik tertahan, tanpa sengaja menggigit kecil junior Kyuhyun yang menyebabkan _namja_ itu pun mengerang.

"Errgh…"

''Kyuuh...oouh...ooohhh...''

Sungmin meremas paha Kyuhyun erat. Kerjanya pada junior itu pun menjadi tak fokus.

''He..henti..kahn..Kyuuh...oouh..''

Sungmin mendesah kepayahan. Rasa nikmat yang mendera _hole-_nya membuat kejantanannya sendiri mulai menegang kembali. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, saat merasakan lidah Kyuhyun yang menyeruak masuk dan menghisap lubang analnya.

''Rasamu sungguh manis, Min.''

Kyuhyun semakin gencar menjilati lubang pink itu. Ia melesakkan lidahnya semakin dalam dan merasakan sempitnya _hole_ Sungmin. Mencicipi rasa adiktif tersebut.

"Aaah..k..kyuh…n…aahn…aaaahhhh.."

Kyuhyun mendekatkan salah satu jarinya dan menusukkannya cepat di _hole_ Sungmin, membuat tubuh itu tersentak.

''Aaahn..Kyuh...akh…aaakkkh….aah…aaaahhhh….''

Intensitas desahan Sungmin membesar dan mengecil sesuai dengan irama tusukan jari Kyuhyun di _hole_ sempitnya.

Jari kurus itu bergerak keluar masuk cepat, sambil sesekali memutarnya di dalam.

''Aaah...aahn...ooouh..._fuckkk!_''

Sungmin kembali mengumpat saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jarinya dan dengan cepat langsung menghisap _hole_nya. Rasanya sungguh nikmat. Terlebih ketika lidah itu kembali masuk dan bergerak-gerak di dalam dirinya.

_''Does it feels good, Min? You like it?''_

''Eeengh...ye-ahhh..it..s go..oddh..oouhh...''

Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan smirknya.

_''Now, what do you want? You want more?''_

Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin menginginkan lebih. Tapi tidak ada salahnya menggodanya, bukan? Ya, ia ingin mendengar Sungmin sendiri yang memintanya dan memohon padanya. Nada dan lenguhan manja penuh permohonan itu pasti akan membuatnya semakin terangsang.

''Uugh...don..t..tee..ase...me..kyuh...aahn...''

''Memohonlah, Min~''

''Eeenghh..''

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Meski ia sungguh ingin merasakan junior besar itu bersarang dalam lubangnya dan memenuhi dirinya, tapi ia bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa memohon.

''Aahh...''

''Baik…kalau kau tidak mau memohon, aku akan semakin menyiksamu, Min.''

Kyuhyun menggerakkan lidahnya keluar masuk di dalam _hole_ Sungmin. Sementara tangannya meraih junior Sungmin yang sudah menegang sempurna dan mengocoknya cepat.

''Oough...aaah...aaahn...''

Kini mulut Sungmin tak lagi berkonsentrasi pada junior Kyuhyun. Tangannya hanya memegang batang itu tanpa berbuat tugasnya. Dirinya begitu terbuai oleh rasa nikmat yang Kyuhyun berikan di bawah sana.

''He..hen..tikan...aaah...aakh...''

Sungmin begitu tak kuasa saat _hole_ dan juniornya sama-sama dimanjakan seperti itu. Tusukan demi tusukan di lubangnya, serta pijatan dan remasan pada miliknya benar-benar membuatnya tak tahan lagi.

''Aakh...aaah..ah...Kyuuuuhn!''

Tubuh Sungmin menegang, bersamaan dengan cum-nya yang melesak keluar, membasahi perut dan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aaah…ah…hhnn…"

Sungmin terkulai lemas di atas tubuh Kyuhyun dan bernafas tersengal-sengal saat kembali dari puncaknya. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum bangun dan terduduk di atas perut Kyuhyun.

"Haah…hah.."

Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menjilati jemarinya yang berlumuran spermanya tersebut dengan gaya seduktif.

"Sekarang giliranmu, _chagi_," ucap _namja_ itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum menggodanya.

"M..mwo?"

"Kau belum memuaskan milikku," ujar Kyuhyun, seraya menunjuk miliknya sendiri.

"Ugh…dasar pervert!" umpat Sungmin.

Ia beranjak bangun dan menyingkir dari perut Kyuhyun. Ia duduk berlutut di antara kedua paha Kyuhyun dan meraih junior berukuran besar itu. Masih dalam posisi terduduk di lantai.

"Oouh..min…"

Kyuhyun mulai mendesah dan memejamkan matanya. Mulut mungil Sungmin mulai mengulum dan mengemut kepala kejantanan itu. Sesekali ia menjilat mulai dari pangkal hingga ke ujungnya.

"Oohhh…ggo..odd…kau..pin..thar..Min…"

Giliran Sungmin yang menyeringai. Puas saat mendengar erangan Kyuhyun. Mulutnya pun pasti tak kalah lihai dari mulut Kyuhyun, hingga bisa membuat _namja_ itu mendesah keenakan.

"Aaah..shh…."

Sungmin terus mengemut ujung kejantanan itu bak menghisap sebuah lollipop besar. Ia memegang batang kejantanan itu sambil mengocoknya cepat. Lidahnya menyesap rasa asin di ujung lubang kepala itu, membuatnya semakin terangsang dan ingin berbuat jauh.

"Ma..sukkan…Min…aaaghhh…."

Sungmin menuruti kemauan Kyuhyun. Ia membuka mulutnya lebih lebar dan mulai memasukkan junior besar itu ke dalam mulutnya. Hampir tersedak saat ujung kejantanan Kyuhyun mengenai pangkal tenggorokannya, membuatnya serasa ingin muntah.

"Oouh…ye..ahh…good…Min…"

"Fas…sther…aah….aaahh…"

Mendengar desahan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin semakin bersemangat menaik turunkan kepalanya. Ia mengulum dan mengocok junior itu dengan mulutnya. Kening Kyuhyun berkerut hebat menikmati perasaan nikmat yang menderanya.

"Oouh…fa..ster…baby…."

Sungmin merasakan junior dalam mulutnya itu mulai berkedut-kedut, menandakan Kyuhyun akan segera keluar. Ia melepas kulumannya, lalu menghisap ujung kepala junior itu dengan kuat, memancing agar cairan itu segera keluar.

"Ooooh….ouuh…Minnnnn!"

Cairan putih itu pun melesak dengan cepat, mengalir di kerongkongan Sungmin tanpa aba-aba.

"Uhuk…"

Kyuhyun segera meraih tengkuk Sungmin dan mencium bibir itu ganas, berbagi dan merasakan cairannya sendiri. Mereka berdua kembali bergumul di atas lantai dengan kedua bibir yang saling memagut penuh nafsu.

"Emmph…"

Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin membelalakkan matanya lebar saat merasakan sesuatu yang asing ingin kembali memasuki dirinya. Serta merta ia melepaskan ciumannya dan beringsut menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau apa?" ucapnya penuh selidik.

"Tentu saja 'menusuk'mu."

Mata Sungmin kembali melotot tajam.

"Tidak! Jangan pernah berharap kita akan melakukan _sex_ di sini."

Sungmin beranjak bangun, meraih handuknya yang tergeletak di lantai dan kembali memakainya.

"Mandi dan pulanglah. Tidak seharusnya kau berada di sini."

"Kenapa? Kau 'kan juga menikmatinya," ucap Kyuhyun santai.

"Aku tidak menikmatinya! Cepat mandi dan pulanglah!"

"Aku tidak mau pulang. Aku mau menginap di sini saja."

Ucapan santai yang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun membuat _seonsaeng_ itu kembali tersentak. Ia berbalik dan menatap muridnya itu marah.

"Jangan bercanda Cho Kyuhyun!"

Tapi bentakan itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu malah berdiri dengan santai dan beringsut mendekati ranjang Sungmin.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk itu dan menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut, membuat Sungmin semakin melongo menatapnya.

"Yaa! Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk tidur di ranjangku!"

Sungmin segera bergegas mendekati Kyuhyun dan menarik tangan _namja_ itu, bermaksud untuk mengusirnya. Bukannya berhasil, Kyuhyun malah menarik tangan Sungmin, membuat tubuh itu terjatuh ke arahnya. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun merangkul, lebih tepatnya menjepit tubuh Sungmin dengan kaki panjangnya.

"Lepas!"

Tentu saja Sungmin meronta panik dan mencoba menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pelukan Kyuhyun. Namun naas, usahanya kembali sia-sia. Tubuhnya yang terlalu lemas membuatnya tak bertenaga sama sekali.

"Diam dan nikmati saja. Jangan menarik perhatian dari kamar lain."

Sungmin terdiam ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia baru sadar dirinya tengah berada di asrama guru. Desahan dan erangannya tadi mungkin saja terdengar hingga ke kamar sebelah bukan?

Sungmin segera menggeleng dan membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat, membuahkan senyuman dari bibir Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ itu merapatkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin, menghapus jarak di antara keduanya. Sedangkan Sungmin? _Seonsaeng_ itu hanya dapat terdiam pasrah dalam rengkuhan Kyuhyun.

Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, ia memang menyukai rasa hangat yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya. Hati kecilnyalah yang berbisik demikian. Hanya saja ego dari seorang Lee Sungmin membuatnya menepis dan menyangkal perasaan itu.

Dan Kyuhyun, entah setan seperti apa yang menempel di otak mesumnya itu. Tubuh naked dan masih penuh peluh keringat yang terlihat jelas terpantul cahaya lampu redup dikamar Sungmin. Suasana sangat sepi, hingga deru nafas mereka terdengar jelas.

Sungmin bisa mendengar detak jantung Kyuhyun yang begitu cepat. Ingin sekali ia mendongak sedikit, meski hanya untuk memastikan namja itu sudah tidur atau belum. Tapi semua niat ia urungkan, hanya karena Sungmin merasa harga dirinya sebagai _seonsaeng_ terasa terinjak-injak jika ia melakukannya.

Dan ketika tubuh Kyuhyun sudah mulai tenang, ia mencoba melepaskan lengan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya. Sedikit menyingkirkan lengan itu, namun sayang...

"Kau pikir aku sudah tidur eoh?"

.

Sreeet...

.

Dengan sigap, Kyuhyun kembali menindih Sungmin. Posisi yang benar-benar pas, nikmat dan nyaman. Kasur empuk, tubuh naked menggoda dengan buliran keringat yang menambah kesan sexy dimata Kyuhyun. Mata itu menatap lapar pada namja yang masih tak kuasa melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun pada lengannya itu.

"Mau apa lagi? Bukankah kita sudah selesai. Kau harus tidur. Jika tidak, lebih baik kau pergi dari kamarku." Sungmin berbisik lirih dan tetap berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan itu.

Tapi Kyuhyun malah menurunkan tubuhnya, menjulurkan lidah pintarnya. Menjilat telinga Sungmin dan memainkan lidahnya menyusuru daun telinga itu. Sesekali menggigit kecil dan menghembuskan nafas hangatnya.

Ini sungguh berlebihan bagi Sungmin, dan ia sangat sensitif. Sungmin berusaha mati-matian menahan lenguhannya. Terlebih saat merasakan ciuman-ciuman kecil dilehernya. Nafas hangat Kyuhyun yang menggelitik leher Sungmin sungguh membuatnya tak bisa berkutik lagi.

Kyuhyun menyeringai dalam hatinya, saat perlahan ia merasakan sesuatu mulai mengganjal diperutnya. Dan jujur, ia pun masih tegang sedari tadi. Kyuhyun begitu ingin dan harus menuntaskan semuanya. Ia terlalu merindukan lubang hangat dan nikmat yang seakan menjadi candu baginya kini.

"You like it huh...?" Kyuhyun menghisap kuat _sensitive spot_ diceruk leher kuat dan memainkan lidahnya di kulit yang kini mungkin sudah berwarna sangat ungu. "Pakailah syal besok, Minnie..."

"Shit!" Sungmin hanya mengumpat kesal, ia sungguh ingin menolak semua kenikmatan itu. Tapi sungguh, tubuhnya menerima dengan senang hati semua perlakuan Kyuhyun. Dan _nipple_ mungil berwarna pink kecoklatan itu, mencuat diantara kulit putih Sungmin.

Menarik mata Kyuhyun, dan namja itu kembali menghampiri titik sensitif Sungmin itu. Menjilatnya dengan gerakan pelan dan erotis. Sesekali Kyuhyun melenguh sendiri merasakan batang juniornya bergesekan dengan kulit tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun, menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua lututnya. Membuat jarak yang bisa dibilang pendek diantara mereka. Dan junior panjangnya, sungguh bisa mencari kenikmatannya sendiri saat ujung junior merah yang sudah basah dengan pre-cum itu tak sengaja menemukan lubang pusar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun semakin semangat menggeseknya, seiring dengan gerakan lidahnya yang memutar dan menekan, sesekali menggigit nipple itu. Kyuhyun melepaskan lengan Sungmin, dan mulai meremas dada Sungmin yang cukup berisi itu. Memainkan satu nipplenya yang dan memelintirnya.

"Ohhhhh...sshhhh..."

Dan pertahanan Sungmin hancur sudah. Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan lenguhannya, tak sanggup lagi menahan tubuhnya. Kakinya sudah menggelinjang kuat menendang hampa di bawah tubuh Kyuhyun. Tangan Sungmin sudah meremas kuat seprei kasurnya.

"Kyuhhh... jebal...Ouhhhh Kyuhhh...stop uhhhh..."

Kyuhyun sudah tuli untuk mendengar rengekan Sungmin. Yang ada ditelinganya hanyalah permohonan Sungmin untuk semakin menjelajahi tubuhnya. Tangan Kyuhyun, sudah meremas junior Sungmin kembali. Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menarik Sungmin untuk duduk.

Kyuhyun sedikit mendorong punggung Sungmin, hingga wajah Sungmin menghadap kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat merah dan basah. "Manjakan dia Minnie..."

"Kau gi..."

"Manjakan dia atau kau akan tahu akibatnya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Dengan dagunya ia menunjuk ke meja lampu yang terdapat disisi tempat tidur Sungmin.

"Kau!"

"Rekaman itu akan sampai ke Cho-_ahjussie_, dan kukira kau masih mencintai pekerjaanmu, _chagi_..."

"Kau!"

.

.

Malam yang sangat sempurna untuk Kyuhyun, namun tidak untuk Sungmin. Entah darimana Kyuhyun mendapatkan handycam itu. Yang jelas, semuanya telah direkam oleh anak jenius itu sejak awal.

.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi bersinar dengan cerah, mengawali hari baru dengan semangat yang baru pula. Semua murid berbondong-bondong datang dan memasuki kelas masing-masing dengan wajah segar. Tapi hal tersebut nampaknya tak berlaku bagi seorang Choi Siwon. Pria tinggi itu berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas dengan lunglai, membuahkan tatapan kaget dari semua penghuni kelas. Baik teman kelompoknya, maupun teman-teman yang lain.

Sosok yang biasanya berjalan penuh kharisma dengan wajah memikatnya itu kini nampak begitu lemas dan kuyu. Wajahnya tampak pucat, dengan kantung hitam yang menghiasi kedua matanya.

Siwon berjalan menuju bangkunya dan duduk dengan lemas. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dan menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja.

Lelah. Semalaman dirinya tidak tidur hanya demi menguntit Cho Kyuhyun. Dan apa yang didapatnya? Tidak ada! _Namja_ yang diincarnya tidak sekalipun keluar dari kamar Lee Sungmin. Hal tersebut harus membuatnya tidak tidur semalaman dan alhasil harus pergi untuk mengikuti pelajaran dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Seluruh teman gengnya hanya mampu menatap Siwon dengan alis berkerut heran. Yunho terutama. Ia yang duduk paling dekat dengannya memutuskan untuk mendekati sahabatnya itu.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa penampilanmu hancur, eoh?" tanyanya pelan.

Tak disangka, sosok yang ditanyai itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yunho marah.

"Bukan urusanmu! Urusi saja penampilanmu sendiri!" bentak Siwon ketus.

Ia mendengus sekilas, sebelum kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Kontan emosi Yunho ikut terpancing. Ia balik menatap Siwon dengan kesal.

"Kau ini kenapa? Dasar aneh!"

Ia bangun dan meninggalkan kelasnya dengan langkah kaki yang dihentakkan. Tidak tahu menahu tentang apapun, tapi menjadi pelampiasan emosi Siwon. Bagaimana tidak kesal?

.

.

Yunho menggerakkan kakinya tak sabaran saat menunggu pesanan minumannya. Ia begitu tak betah bila harus mengantri di suasana seramai ini. Ya, kantin memang tak pernah sepi dari siswa-siswi, kecuali saat pelajaran berlangsung tentunya.

Ia terus berdecak dan mengeluh dalam hati sampai sebuah sentuhan lembut hinggap di bahu kirinya.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya cepat, ingin membentak seseorang yang baru saja mengganggunya itu. Namun gerakan mulutnya yang setengah membuka langsung terhenti. Iris matanya menangkap raut cantik yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Ish..."

Yunho melengos dan segera pergi dari antrian. Ia lebih memilih mengantri ke mesin penjual minuman dan duduk santai di salah satu bangku di kantin itu. Dan tanpa diduga, wajah cantik itu malah mengikutinya. Ikut duduk disisinya dan menatapnya.

"Apa sih? Kau ini mengikutiku terus. Aku sedang tak ada _mood_ untuk berdebat denganmu."

"Ish, kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih. Aku hanya khawatir. Melihat wajahmu yang jelek itu, membuat nafsu makanku hilang. Kau kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Namja itu menundukkan kepalanya. Meskipun mereka sering bertengkar, bukan berarti ia menganggap bentakkan Yunho kali ini sebagai bagian dari candaan mereka. Mata Yunho berkilat marah dan wajah yang memerah seakan menegaskan jika namja itu sangat kesal dengan kehadirannya.

"Aku hanya mencoba berbaik hati. Mengapa malah seperti itu?"

Ia pergi dengan cepat, dan saat Yunho sadar, namja itu sudah jauh dari pandangan Yunho. "Chakkaman! Jae!"

Namun, suara itu tertelan bisingnya kantin mereka. Jaejong, ia sudah terlanjur kesal.

.

.

.

.

"Semalam kau kemana, Kyu?" Kibum menghentikan aktivitas membacanya saat melihat Kyuhyun datang dan duduk di bangkunya. Mereka duduk berdua di taman belakang sekolah, dan ini memang jam pulang sekolah.

"Rahasia," jawab _namja_ itu singkat, sembari tersenyum penuh arti.

Kening Kibum berkerut ketika melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. Begitu banyak tanda tanya yang berkecamuk di pikirannya. Apakah gerangan yang membuat _roommate_-nya itu terlihat sangat gembira pagi ini?

"Jangan membuatku penasaran, Kyu! Ceritakan padaku!"

Kibum merengek dan menarik-narik lengan seragam Kyuhyun. Semakin penasaran ketika Kyuhyun terus-menerus tersenyum dan mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

Ya, Kyuhyun tersenyum sendirian ketika mengingat malam indah yang telah ia lewati bersama _seonsaeng_ tercintanya kemarin.

Masih teringat di dalam benaknya, bagaimana raut marah wajah manis itu. Sama sekali tidak menyeramkan. Justru terlihat manis. Membuat dirinya ingin semakin menggoda sosok imut itu.

Ah, memikirkan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun kembali rindu pada sosok itu. Padahal baru pagi tadi mereka berpisah. Memang beginilah perasaan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, bukan? Tidak bertemu sedetik saja rasanya sudah seperti berjam-jam.

Kibum hanya bisa terdiam cemberut ketika Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya. Tapi di sisi lain, ia pun terpesona dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajah stoic itu. Sungguh terlihat tampan.

"Apa sesuatu yang membahagiakan telah terjadi, Kyu?"

"Begitulah," ujar Kyuhyun singkat, masih dengan senyumannya yang berhasil membuat Kibum semakin terlena.

Maka tak ayal, _namja_ itu pun semakin gencar menghujani Kyuhyun dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Menginterogasi dengan rasa ingin tahu yang begitu besar.

.

.

Kedua _namja_ yang sedang asyik dengan dunianya masing-masing itu tentu tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi, ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi keduanya dengan wajah cemberut. Sosok itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit dan menatap tak suka pada pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Kyuhyun yang tersenyum tanpa henti, dan Kibum yang bersikap manja. Semua itu membuatnya merasa sakit hati. Ia meremas buku di tangannya dan mendengus tak suka.

"Cho Kyuhyun menyebalkan!"

.

.

**TBC**

.

a/n : Annyeong... ^_^ maaf untuk keterlambatan dalam meng-_update_ fic ini. Semoga kalian tidak bosan menunggu kami. Terima kasih review-nya. *hugs*

Bagaimana NC-nya? Tidak ada bagian _intercourse_-nya sih... tapi kami harap kalian suka. :D

Sampai jumpa di _next chapter_... ^^

.

**_Special thanks for :_**  
><strong>cho yui chan, aya chan, Nda Indiesetyaputry, JoBel13ve, Rima KyuMin Elf, suju fan, VainVampire, Dina LuvKyumin, Mimiyeon, Leeyasmin, MegaKyu, kyumin forever, melani kyuminElfsha, Cho Ummu Archuleta, LienaJoYers95, min190196, Pipin, Rosa Damascena, nahanakyu, Saeko Hichoru, camelia rhapsody, Minnie Trancy, Chikyumin, Casper, kyuminlinz92, Buuah, Kim Soo Hyun, Cho SungHyun, rhie sparkyu'min, Kyu Junior, cho sarie, kyurin minnie, jung hana cassie, melly, PumpkinChoi, Cho Sung Hyun, Choi Hyo Joon, Bunny Ming, Park Soohee, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Aya'kyu, GyuSMI, Aya Kusuma Dewi, CloudsomniaElf, Yuuki mesa, CloudsomniaElf, cho mercy, Lianzzz, AfiahLee, Ticia, Andin Kyuminielf, dinlovekyuminsj, QMingKyutes137, CHO GYUMIN LEE, anon, cho naya, MelianyMBLAQ, MINeral-C.07, Kyuminyeeunhae 968, wookppawife.<strong>

.

Mind to review this chapter? :D


	5. Chapter 5

rainy hearT, Miyu1905, Lee HyeRi

.

~Proudly present~

.

.

MY LOVER'S SKILL

.

.

.

_"I never recognize what was called by love. Until you came into my life._

_After you touched my body, I could feel how good is your skill._

_It makes me crazy and longing for your touched."_

.

.

.

.

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, other cast.

Genre : Drama, romance, etc

Rated : M for Mature content

Disclaimer :

Warning : YAOI, BL, Adult scene, Typo(s), etc

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

No Copas No Bash No Flame

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

Kedua _namja_ yang sedang asyik dengan dunianya masing-masing itu tentu tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi, ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi keduanya dengan wajah cemberut. Sosok itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit dan menatap tak suka pada pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Kyuhyun yang tersenyum tanpa henti, dan Kibum yang bersikap manja. Semua itu membuatnya merasa sakit hati. Ia meremas buku di tangannya dan mendengus tak suka.

"Cho Kyuhyun menyebalkan!"

.

Cho Kyuhyun POV

.

Aish, anak ini berlebihan sekali. Kim Kibum. Terkadang dia memang bersikap aneh padaku. Tapi ya sudahlah, aku tidak begitu ambil pusing dengan sikapnya itu.

"Ah, dan apa kau tahu jika Sungmin _Seonsaeng_ itu salah satu yang terbaik yang diusulkan Ahjussi. Dan ia juga mengijinkan jika ..."

Aku sempat terhenti, saat menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin akan sangat menarik sekarang. Saat aku tak sengaja melihatnya. Dan ini, sungguh sangat bagus. Lihatlah, wajah kesalnya itu. Sangat menggemaskan. Bagaimana bisa, seorang _seonsaeng_ dengan gelar dan predikat terbaik bisa terlihat kekanakkan seperti itu?

Kurasa, dia memalsukan umurnya. Semua yang ada padanya sangat sempurna. Cantik.

Lee Sungmin, kena kau sekarang!

"Jika apa Kyu?" Kibum kembali menarik lenganku. Entahlah, terkadang dia bersikap terlalu manja padaku. Atau memang sesungguhnya dia seperti ini? Ah, dia memang aneh.

"Ah nde." Aku kembali melihat ke Kibum dan sedikit melirik ke arah Sungmin yang sepertinya terus saja memperhatikan kami. Raut wajahnya itu, begitu terlihat bahwa saat ini dia sedang kesal. Manis sekali.

"Jika aku bisa meminta tutoring gratis dengan Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_. _Ahjussie_ juga sempat mengatakan padaku, jika dia lulusan terbaik dari salah satu universitas di Jepang. Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Ah, itu bagus sekali. Kau tahu, selama ini dia dikenal sebagai _seonsaeng_ yang dingin dan juga tak banyak basa-basi... bla... bla..."

Bisakah, dia tidak terlalu seperti ini denganku? Ayolah, apa dia pikir lenganku ini gratisan untuknya. Aku sedikit menarik lenganku yang sedari tadi ia peluk. Meski niatku memanasi Sungmin, tapi jika seperti ini menurutku terlalu berlebihan.

"Eih...?" dia sedikit mendelik dan terlihat kesal saat aku menarik lenganku.

"Eum, jangan terlalu seperti ini," kataku. "Aku tak nyaman dan maaf, aku takut nanti akan ada yang salah paham. Eum, kau tahu jika sekolah ini begitu sempit. Satu rumor berita tak penting, bisa saja menggemparkan dan langsung tersebar ke seluruh sekolah. Dan aku, tak mau itu terjadi."

Aku sedikit mengacak rambut Kibum. Hei, bukannya aku ingin melakukan itu. Tapi melihat wajah kesal Sungmin membuatku semakin ingin memanasinya. Dia sangat lucu. Ah, hidup ini indah.

"Ah ya, baiklah," dan Kibum kembali tersenyum. Sedikit membenarkan kacamatanya dan kemudian kembali bercerita lagi.

Aku sempat melirik tempat Sungmin, dan ia sudah tak terlihat. Aku berhasil –ataukah gagal? Heum, entahlah.

"Kyu, ayo kita makan."

"Ah, nde."

.

Cho Kyuhyun POV end

.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke kamar mereka. Ini sudah malam dan mereka juga harus membersihkan diri dan menikmati tidur malam dikasur yang nyaman.

Kyuhyun, sesaat menjadi orang aneh dan terus tersenyum. Ia sungguh sudah tak sabar menanti hari esok dimana ia akan menemukan wajah kesal Sungmin dan juga ekspresi cemburu yang mungkin akan terbawa sampai ke kelas.

"K-kyu..."

"_Mwo?_"

Kibum, ia terperangah. Hingga terus membenarkan letak kacamatanya untuk memastikan apa yang ia lihat. Terlihat rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya diremang cahaya kamar mereka.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Kyuhyun tampak bingung. Ia melihat penampilan dan tubuhnya rasanya memang tak ada yang salah. "Apa ada yang salah denganku? Kurasa aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ahni..."

Kibum menggeleng pelan dan terus mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya. Ia terus menatap kulit pucat dengan beberapa spot basah yang membuat tubuh itu terlihat seksi. Sesekali Kibum meneguk salivanya dan juga meremas celananya. Menggenggam tangannya kuat, untuk menahan tubuhnya yang terus gemetaran. Pemandangan yang indah, dan cukup bisa membuat seorang Kim Kibum begitu mati kutu.

Kyuhyun membuka lemarinya dan memilih baju tidurnya. Bersiap untuk berganti pakaian. "Ah, Bummie." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menoleh dan tersenyum pada Kibum. "Besok, ajari aku ya. Aku sedang tak ingin belajar. Untuk tes besok, aku mengandalkanmu."

"Ah, test." Kibum mengangguk pelan. "Tapi bukankah mate..."

"Memang matematika aku tak belajar pun sudah bisa, tapi jika aku tak bisa mengerjakannya kau harus membantuku."

"Ah, nde."

Kibum kembali mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa bergetar dan dingin. Ia terus menatap Kyuhyun yang kini malah sibuk mengeringkan rambut dan duduk disisinya.

Jantung yang berdegup kencang dan juga tubuh yang terasa semakin panas, membuatnya terlihat semakin gelisah. Ia terus menggeleng dan mengusap dahinya. Kyuhyun yang melihat keanehan dari Kibum kemudian menepuk bahu Kibum.

"Hei, kau kenapa, Bummie? _Gwenchana?_"

"Ah, _gwenchana_. Aku keluar dulu."

Dan dalam sekejap, bayangan tubuh Kibum hilang dibalik pintu. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan dan kemudian bersiap dengan piyama dan membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Saatnya mimpi indah."

.

.

"Apa?"

Kibum meremas pelan dadanya. Ia sesekali tersenyum dan juga mengusap pipinya. Mengingat kejadian hari ini yang ditutup sempurna dengan tubuh _topless _seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Huh... kenapa sampai seperti ini? Aku sudah gila."

Kibum duduk merosot bersandar pada pelindung balkon di lantai 3 dorm mereka. Ia sibuk terus mengingat setiap detail tubuh Kyuhyun. Perut rata tanpa abs yang terlihat seksi baginya. Ditambah dengan sedikit garis air yang mengalir di lekukan lehernya dan juga pelipisnya...

"Ish... ini berlebihan... aku sudah gila."

.

.

.

"Bummie, terima kasih untuk yang tadi. Jika kau tak mengingatkanku tentang rumusnya, mungkin saja aku sudah menggunakan rumus yang salah."

"Nde, _cheonman_."

Kyuhyun membereskan tas sekolahnya, kemudian beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku akan ke perpustakaan dulu, kau pulang saja duluan. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Hajiman..."

"Pulanglah duluan. Aku tahu kau mengantuk. Kau pulang jam berapa semalam?"

Kibum hanya mengangguk pelan, melihat senyuman kecil di bibir Kyuhyun dan kemudian yang ada hanya bayangan punggung Kyuhyun yang keluar dari ruang kelas mereka.

Kibum. Dia memang mengantuk. Semalam ia terus tersenyum sendiri dan sibuk memandangi bintang hingga hampir pagi, membuatnya kehilangan jam tidurnya. Hingga mata panda, menghiasi wajahnya hari itu.

.

.

"_Annyeong_."

"Kyuhyun-_sunbae._.."

"_Nde, annyeong_."

Kyuhyun sibuk memberi salam pada beberapa anak yang mungkin mengenalnya. Siapa yang tak tahu, murid pintar keponakan kepala sekolah yang sangat tampan? Siapapun pasti mengenalnya.

Langkahnya terhenti di ruang laboratotium. Tepat saat ia hendak membuka pintunya, sungmin juga hendak keluar dari ruangan itu. Tapi Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya dan malah mengunci ruangan itu dari dalam. _Seonsaeng_ manis itu begitu malas bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Mengingat kejadian tempo hari saat murid kurang ajarnya itu sedang bersama Kim Kibum, semua itu semakin membuatnya kesal.

"Hei, aku mau masuk," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengetuk pelan kaca jendela di sebelah pintu yang baru saja dikunci oleh Sungmin dari dalam.

"Ini lab pribadiku dan hanya aku juga guru yang lain yang boleh masuk!" _Seonsaeng_ manis itu menatap tidak suka pada Kyuhyun. Kedua manik mata mereka bertemu meski terhalang sebuah kaca jendela di hadapan mereka.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi denganmu, nae seonsangie?"

Mendengar Sungmin tak menjawab, Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat menggodanya. "Wajahmu seperti orang kesal. Atau, bisa jadi kalau kau..."

Sungmin diam dan meremas kuat ujung jas praktikumnya. Sungguh ia kesal tapi ia harus menahannya dan bersikap sebiasa mungkin. "Aku apa? Mungkin kau salah lihat. Sudah jangan menggangguku!"

Kyuhyun menahan seringaiannya dan juga menyentuhkan jarinya pada kaca, menunjuk tepat di hidung Sungmin. "Kau manis. Teruslah cemburu padaku."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku? Cemburu?" Sungmin semakin meremas ujung jas praktikumnya.

"Aku tahu, kau melihatnya kemarin. Sudahlah, tak usah mengelak."

.

Chu~

.

Kyuhyun mencium tepat di bibir Sungmin meski ada kaca yang menghalanginya. Kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu pergi dari depanSungmin.

Meninggalkan _namja_ yang masih merengut kesal dan mengumpatnya perlahan. "Dasar! Kurang ajar!" Sungmin melangkah lebar-lebar dan menghela nafas kasarnya. "Siapa yang cemburu? Bodoh!"

.

.

"Hhahahaha, menggodanya selalu menyenangkan."

Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju ke perpustakaan hingga seseorang menyeretnya dan memaksanya dengan kasar.

"Ikut aku!"

"Hei!" Kyuhyun berusaha memberontak dan ia menatap tajam pada wajah tampan yang tersenyum dingin padanya.

"Diam dan ikut saja!"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun, membiarkan _namja_ yang bernama Choi Siwon itu menyeretnya. Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri beberapa lorong dan sampai pada satu ruangan yang sudah lama tak dipakai. Siwon mendorong Kyuhyun untuk masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Apa ini? Kenapa membawaku kesini?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Kita perlu bicara."

"Hei, aku tak ada urusan apapun denganmu Choi Siwon-ssi."

"Tapi aku ada!" Siwon membenarkan jasnya dan juga duduk di salah satu meja lama yang penuh debu di ruangan itu. "Kau tahu, aku mengikutimu beberapa hari ini?"

"Cih... stalker." Kyuhyun mendecak pelan dan duduk di kursi yag ada di depan Siwon. Dan Siwon, hanya diam tak bergeming dari posisinya "Untuk apa kau mengikutiku, dasar kurang kerjaan."

"Terserah. Tapi aku hanya ingin tahu, apa yang kau lakukan di asrama guru?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Siwon menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, untuk yang itu memang bukan urusanku. Tapi satu hal yang kau harus tahu," Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di hadapannya. "Aku menyukaimu."

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana posisinya jika dengan Siwon. Apakah ia jadi bottom dengan seme yang errrr...

Sungguh, ia merasa tak pantas.

Ataukah dia akan menjadi seme dari _bottom_ yang... errr...

Lebih tak pantas. Sungguh mengerikan jika dibayangkan.

Sesaat dia berpikir, apakah Choi Siwon ini sudah buta atau dia sudah gila. 'Aku terlalu manly.' Kyuhyun membatin saat ia melirik Siwon yang masih menyeringai menatapnya.

"Aku sudah tahu." Akhirnya Kyuhyun berucap dan kemudian menatapnya tajam. Ia berdiri dan kembali meraih tas sekolahnya. "Dan aku tak peduli." Ia hendak berputar dan keluar dari ruangan itu, namun siwon malah menahan bahunya dan berbalik menatapnya juga.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tak peduli? Kau tahu, aku bisa mendapatkan siapapun selama ini!"

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Siwon dari bahunya. "_Mianhae_, tapi bukan aku."

"Kau!"

.

Sraakkk... brughhhh...

.

Dalam sesaat, tubuh Kyuhyun telah berada di bawah tubuh Siwon. _Namja_ tinggi itu menindih Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus mencoba mengelak saat kini Siwon memaksa untuk menciumnya. "Jangan mengelak atau aku akan menghajarmu!"

"Kau menjijikkan!" umpat Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menghindari wajah Siwon yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Enghhh... terserah..." Siwon sempat kewalahan dan terus berusaha menangkap kedua pipi Kyuhyun dan berusaha menciumnya. "Berhenti bergerak! Aku pastikan kau akan menikmatinya, Kyuhyunnie."

"Kau! Arggghhhh lepas!" Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mendorongnya, namun tetap saja ia kalah dari Siwon. "Kau menjijikkan! Arghhh!"

.

Brugh...

.

"Ahsss... kau...ishhhh...!"

Siwon sibuk mengaduh dan mengusap juniornya yang baru saja mencium lutut Kyuhyun. Ia meringis menahan ngilu yang benar-benar menjalar hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya. Iya! Kyuhyun baru saja menendang kejantanan _namja_ tinggi itu.

Bukan main sakitnya! Siwon sedikit limbung ke belakang, sementara Kyuhyun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Ia meloloskan dirinya dan bangkit berdiri. Memandang remeh Siwon yang terduduk di lantai, masih mengusap-usap selangkangannya itu.

"Enak bukan? Rasakan!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai dan berlalu pergi dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Siwon yang masih mengaduh kesakitan di ruangan itu sendirian.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari perpustakaan saat menjelang sore. Ia hanya melihat beberapa buku dan tak jadi meminjamnya. Pikirannya sudah melayang ke tempat yang akan ia datangi nanti malam. Meski ia masih kesal ketika mengingat kejadian tadi siang saat Choi Siwon hampir saja berbuat mesum padanya, namum begitu ia mengingat Sungmin, rasanya semua perasaan kesalnya itu berkurang. _Seonsaeng _manis itu benar-benar membuatnya hampir gila.

"Huh, Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri di sepanjang jalan. Hingga akhirnya ia dikejutkan dengan satu panggilan dari seseorang yang berhasil membuatnya menoleh dan memperhatikan satu sudut.

"Sungmin Oppa!"

Kyuhyun melirik dan akhirnya ia memutar tubuhnya. Terlihat satu yeoja cantik yang langsung memeluk Sungmin dipintu gerbang utama sekolah. Tak jauh dari jalan menuju dorm. Tak jauh dari tempat dimana Kyuhyun berdiri.

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menjambak rambut yeoja itu, namun tempat mereka berada sekarang benar-benar tak tepat. Hingga akhirya ia mengikuti Sungmin dan yeoja yang entah siapa namanya itu masuk ke asrama guru. Menuju ruang tamu bersama yang ada disana.

Kyuhyun kini seakan menjadi seorang stalker dan mengintip mereka di balik rimbunnya tanaman pot yang berada disalah satu sudut ruangan itu.

"Ish, dasar yeoja tak tahu malu!"

Kyuhyun sibuk menggumam menatap kedua orang didepannya yang seakan sedang mengumbar kemesraan itu.

"Oppa, aku merindukanmu."

"Nde, aku juga."

Sungmin tersenyum ramah dan sedikit menyingkirkan lengan _yeoja_ yang sedari tadi bergelayut di tangannya. Yeoja itu mengerutkan keningnya dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Sungguh ekspresi dan tingkah yang menggemaskan.

Namun semakin menggemaskan tingkah yeoja itu, hanya semakin menambah kemarahan dan juga kekesalan kyuhyun. Tangannya sudah mengepal hingga buku jarinya terlihat. Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal.

"Wae Oppa?"

"Kita di sekolah Eun Ji Eun..."

"Lee Ji Eun oppa. Namaku Lee Ji Eun dan akan benar-benar menjadi Lee Ji Eun setelah menikah denganmu."

Sungmin melirik malas dan tersenyum. "Kurasa aku lebih senang memangilmu IU daripada Lee Ji Eun."

"Oppa..." IU kembali bergelayut dilengan Sungmin. "Dua tahun di Jepang tanpamu itu membuatku gila, Oppa. Kau tahu, aku kesepian?"

"Huh, mianhe."

"Kenapa kau malah lebih memilih mengajar di sekolah ini dari pada mengurus perusahan Appaku?" IU mengangkat wajahnya dan memainkan jarinya di pipi Sungmin. "Bukankah kita akan menikah, Oppa?"

"Ah, nde..."

"Oppa." IU memanggil lembut pada Sungmin tepat di telinganya. "Saranghae."

IU kemudian mencium telinga Sungmin dan mulai mencium kecil hingga menemukan bibir Sungmin. Namun Sungmin tetap tak bergeming. Jantungnya berdegub kencang seakan merasakan satu hal yang bisa disebut, pengkhianatan.

"Um... mianhae. IU hentikan, ini sekolah." Sungmin mendorong tubuh IU dan mendudukkannya di posisi yang seharusnya.

IU menghempaskan punggunya ke sofa dan melipat kedua tangannya. "Bukankah kita akan menikah, jadi kenapa masih kau pikirkan pikiran orang lain? Biar saja, lagi pula disini tak ada murid yeoja."

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku tak terbiasa. Eum, kenapa tak pulang ke rumah? Bukankah perjalanan cukup melelahkan."

"Tapi Oppa, aku kan merindukanmu."

IU kembali bergelayut manja. Memang tak ada salahnya jika bermesraan dengan tunanganmu sendiri karena kalian juga akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi. Tapi pemandangan ini terlalu menyakitkan bagi Kyuhyun. Ia sudah tak sanggup melihatnya lagi.

Kini ia sudah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pot besar di tempat ia bersembunyi tadi. Mengatur nafasnya dan juga rasa marah yang seakan meledak dikepalanya. "Awas saja kau Lee Sungmin!"

Ia sedikit kasar, beranjak dari tempatnya. Kemudian berlari cepat meninggalkan asrama guru itu. Dan Sungmin, ia hanya bisa melihat punggung Kyuhyun. Ia tahu itu Kyuhyun. Dan hal itu membuatnya semakin tahu...

Inilah pengkhianatan.

"Apa ini?"

Sungmin bergumam lirih, dan suaranya tertelan suara IU yang terus bersemangat menceritakan sekolahnya di Jepang.

.

.

"Huh, membosankan."

_Namja_ cantik yang satu ini sibuk menggumam tak jelas. Ia berjalan sendirian menyusuri jalanan menuju lapangan olahraga. Malam ini cuaca sedikit buruk, tapi hatinya lebih buruk lagi.

"Heechulie itu, jika sudah menempel dengan Hongki akan berubah menjadi hantu yang sangat menyeramkan. Apakah dia sudah gila atau apa? Menyuruhku _crossdressing_. Dia pikir aku ini manekin atau apa? Keterlaluan!"

Jaejoong, _namja_ itu. Dia kemudian berhenti di rerumputan dan duduk disana. Menatap hamparan luas lapangan olahraga mereka. Dan satu hal menarik perhatiannya. Ada orang lain disana. Ia berdiri dan sedikit mendekati _namja_ yang terus berlari dari satu batas ke batas yang lain. Dan dia tahu siapa itu.

"Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

_Namja_ yang dipanggil Yunho itu kemudian berhenti di tengah lapangan dan menoleh pada Jaejoong. Kemudian, seakan tak ada gangguan ia kembali berlari dan terus berlari. Meski sesungguhnya tubuhnya itu sudah sangat lelah.

"Ish, beraninya dia mengacuhkan aku!"

Jaejoong kemudian berlari ketengah lapangan dan kut berlari beriringan dengan Yunho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan mengikutiku!"

"Hanya menemanimu berlari, mungkin saja kau butuh teman."

Yunho kemudian menghentikan larinya, dan kemudian Jaejong pun ikut berhenti. Ia menatap intens pada Yunho. "Apa ada yang salah? Sepertinya kau sedang tidak baik."

"Memang, dan semakin tak baik karena bertemu denganmu."

Yunho hendak berlari lagi, namun ia terhenti saat Jaejong menarik lengannya. "Ayolah, sekarang kita teman karena aku juga sedang kesal. Bukankah berdua lebih baik?" Jaejong mencoba tetap berbicara pada Yunho, meski terlihat jelas _namja_ itu sudah tak tahan dengan Jaejoong. "Yunnie, ayolah. Untuk hari ini saja, kita jangan bertengkar."

"Mwo? Yunnie?" Yunho tertawa lirih dan menatap Jaejoong. "Hei, panggilan apa itu? Kau pikir kau pantas memanggilku seperti itu? Menggelikan."

Dan Yunho langsung berlari kembali ke track yang ia lalui sebelumnya lagi dan lagi. Jaejoong hanya duduk lemas ditengah track itu menatap Yunho yang terus berlari. Hingga akhirnya, tiba-tiba saja hujan turun perlahan dan membasahi mereka. Jaejoong langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari mengiringi Yunho.

"Hei, ayolah. Ini sudah hujan. Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Mungkin saja kita bisa berteduh disana." Jaejoong menunjuk satu gedung yang terletak disisi lapangan, sepertinya itu gedung yang berisi loker perlengkapan olahraga siswa dan juga ruang ganti.

Dan Yunho malah terus berlari. Seakan ia tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong. Seakan ia lebih nyaman berada di bawah hujan.

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Kau ini tuli atau apa, hah?"

Jaejoong berteriak sekuat tenaga diantara derasnya air yang terus turun dan membasahi tubuh mereka. Tapi Yunho tetap mengacuhkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong, kini ia sudah berada dipuncak kesabarannya. Ia langsung berlari menyusul Yunho dan memaksanya untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kau bisa sakit!" Jaejoong terus menarik Yunho. "Kau bisa melanjutkan larimu lagi nanti tapi tidak sekarang! Ini sedang hujan!"

"Apa pedulimu?" Yunho berusaha melepaskan tangan Jaejoong yang mencengkeram tangannya kuat. Namun Jaejoong tetap saja mencengkeram jari Yunho dengan kuat. Hingga akhirnya langkah mereka terhenti dan teriakan Yunho membuat Jaejong memutar tubuhnya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Diamlah kau, brengsek!" Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya dan mendorong kedua bahu Yunho. "Ada apa denganmu hah? Kau pikir ini akan menyelesaikan masalah?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Urusanku Jung Yunho! Aku peduli. Sebenci apapun, kau tetap temanku. Kau bodoh!"

"Pergi saja kau! Jangan pedulikan aku!"

Jaejoong kesal. Ia menatap tajam pada Yunho. "Katakan ada apa?" Jaejong memegang lembut kedua bahu Yunho. Berusaha menahan kekesalan yang terlihat jelas diwajah Yunho. "Ayo katakan!" Jaejong menggoyangkan bahu Yunho, namun tetap saja _namja_ itu diam. Hingga akhirnya Yunho berusaha menghindari Jaejong. Ia terus menggeleng pelan dan berjalan mundur hingga akhirnya...

.

Brugh...

.

Deg...

.

Deg...

.

"_Ommo..._"

.

.

.

Ceklek...

.

_Namja_ yang tengah membaca bukunya itu langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia segera duduk dan menutup bukunya. Melepaskan kacamatanya dan sedikit kaget saat Kyuhyun langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Bersyukurlah kau tak perlu berbagi kamar dengan _seonsaeng_ yang lain."

Sungmin menanggapinya dengan malas. Ia berjalan ke sudut ruangannya dan mengambil satu kaleng coke dan juga satu kaleng soya bean untuknya. "Ini untukmu. Habiskanlah dan pergi dari sini."

Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan malas dan langsung duduk di kursi belajar Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin, ia kembali ke posisinya. Duduk menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kasurnya dan kembali memegang bukunya.

"Siapa dia?"

"Siapa?" ujar Sungmin acuh. Matanya masih setia menatap bukunya tanpa mempedulikan kehadiran muridnya itu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan meletakkan coke-nya. "Aku tahu kau mengerti siapa yang kumaksud."

"Jangan menggangguku. Bukankah malam ini bukan jadwalku untuk mengajarimu. Jadi pulanglah ke kamarmu."

.

Sreet...

.

Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati Sungmin. Memeluknya erat. Meski Sungmin berusaha memberontak, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan erat. Hingga ia tak bisa melepaskan dirinya. Buku yang ia pegang pun jatuh ke lantai.

"Jangan berusaha mengelak dan menghindariku. Lebih baik kau memarahiku dari pada bermesraan dengannya di depan mataku."

"Apa maksudmu?" elak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin menghadap tepat ke telinganya. "Aku tahu, kau tahu maksudku. Jangan berpura-pura Sungmin."

"Kau! Aku ini gurumu!"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang bahu Sungmin. Menatapnya tajam dan menyeringai. "Kau memang guruku, tapi sekarang kau kekasihku."

Kyuhyun langsung menciumnya. Berusaha menghentikan gelengan kepala Sungmin dan mencengkeram pipinya. Ia mencengkeram erat lengan Sungmin dan terus memojokkannya pada sandaran bed-nya.

"Eummhhh lephhh...asshhhh..."

Sungmin terus saja bergerak dan berusaha mengelak dari ciuman Kyuhyun. Tapi, kemarahan dan kecemburuan Kyuhyun seakan menjadi kekuatan lebih baginya. Ia semakin kuat mencengkeram lengan Sungmin dan satu tangannya kini mulai menyusup ke dalam kaos Sungmin.

"Ahnnnn... emmmhhhh..."

Lenguhan yang keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sungmin, semakin menyulut gairah Kyuhyun. Ia sungguh harus melampiaskan semua kekesalannya dan juga membuktikan satu hal, jika sungmin memang miliknya. Kyuhyun menyudahi ciumannya sekilas.

Ia mengusap jejak saliva di bibir Sungmin. Untuk kali ini, Sungmin benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil. Ia sungguh ketakutan dan tak bisa menolak. Ada satu sisi di hatinya yang benar-benar menginginkan sentuhan Kyuhyun. Ia tak butuh yang lain, hanya Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhhhh... Ahnnnn..."

Sungmin melenguh, saat kyuhyun menghisap nikmat spot di lekukan leher Sungmin. Yang mungkin saja akan meninggalkan bekas yang tak akan hilang hingga beberapa hari kedepan.

"Apapun, akan kulakukan Minimi... Kau milikku."

Kyuhyun menyeringai dan kembali menyerang bibir Sungmin. Jujur, jantung mereka sama-sama berdebar kencang. Darah mereka sama, mengalir deras. Dan tuntutan mereka sama, mereka menginginkannya.

.

.

Sungmin menggeliat pelan saat Kyuhyun mulai memanjakan _nipple_nya. Lidah itu sungguh pintar dan terus memancing hasrat Sungmin. Sungmin menyelipkan jemarinya di antara rambut Kyuhyun. Meremas kuat rambut dan bahu Kyuhyun. Melampiaskan semua kenikmatan yang seakan menyiksanya dengan beribu keindahan surga.

"Eunghhhh Kyuhhh... ahhhhhnnn...Kyuhhhh..."

Satu tangan Kyuhyun bekerja pintar dan mengusap junior Sungmin yang sudah menegang. Mereka memang sudah _naked_ sedari tadi. Kyuhyun sungguh tak sabar dan ingin segera memanjakan Sungmin. Di satu sisi, ia ingin menunjukkan pada Sungmin jika Sungmin itu memang hanya miliknya.

"Bisakah dia melakukan ini?"

Kyuhyun mulai menjilati junior Sungmin. Memanjakannya dan terus menghisapnya kuat. Sungmin meremas kuat seprei yang menjadi saksi percintaan mereka.

"Kyuhhhhh... Ahhhnnnnn ...Kyuhhhh... hhhh..."

Nafas Sungmin tersengal, terasa sesak dan penuh. Keringat mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Kaki Sungmin menggeliat tak jelas dan terus menendang udara hampa.

"Kyuhhh... Kyuhhh..."

Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin hampir sampai pada puncaknya. Ia semakin dalam menghisap dan juga mengocok pangkal junior Sungmin. Semakin tak sabar untuk melihat wajah menggoda dari Sungmin.

"Kyuhhhh...!"

Berjuta sperma, masuk ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun dan ia dengan senang hati menerimanya. Menelannya sebagian dan membaginya dengan Sungmin. Ciuman basah yang penuh dengan sperma.

"Eunghhh... emphhhh... "

Nikmat.

Sungmin mulai memanjakan Kyuhyun. Jemarinya tak kalah pintar, seakan sudah berada di bawah kuasa nafsunya. Ia mulai mengusap junior Kyuhyun. Dan entah mendapatkan kekuatan dari mana, ia mengubah posisi mereka.

"_Let me ride you_..."

"Minhhhh... kauhhh...uhhhh..."

Kyuhyun sungguh tak bisa menahan rasa nikmat yang semakin menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya saat tangan dan lidah Sungmin mulai memanjakan juniornya. Semuanya terasa sempurna dan nikmat.

"Minghhh... oh... _ppalli_..."

Sungmin menjilat jempolnya dan mengusap ujung junior Kyuhyun. "_Let's play this hard_ _baby_...Uhhhhh...Kyuhhh! Ahhhh...!"

Awal yang indah bagi Sungmin, saat ia memasukkan juniornya perlahan. Namun Kyuhyun menghentakkan juniornya dengan kasar hingga langsung masuk seluruhnya dan menusuk dalam ke hole Sungmin.

.

.

"Arrggghhh Minghhhh... ohhh... ayohhh..."

"Kyuhhhh... akuhhh...ouhhhhhh..."

Sungmin terus berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya. Bergerak naik turun, memanjakan holenya dan juga junior Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengusap seluruh tubuhnya. Seakan ia tengah menari _striptease_ dengan gerakan yang terlalu indah bagi Kyuhyun.

"Teruslah bergerak Ming..."

Kyuhyun membantu gerakan Sungmin. Ia menaik turunkan pinggul Sungmin hingga gerakan mereka semakin cepat. Ditambah lagi dengan Kyuhyun yang sedikit menggoyangkan tubuhnya membuat Sungmin semakin merasakan nikmat yang menjalar dari holenya hingga keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Ouhhhh... _good_ Kyuhhhhh... ouhhh..."

"Yeah Ming... akuhhh hampir sampai..."

Gerakan itu semakin cepat. Sungmin sampai meraih juniornya sendiri yang sudah sangat tegang dan merah, mengocoknya dengan cepat. Membantu spermanya untuk keluar dan akhirnya...

"Kyuhhhhh... kyuhhh..."

Sperma itu menyembur di wajah Kyuhyun, membasahi wajah tampan yang kini terlihat semakin seksi itu. Sungmin menjilatinya sedikit demi sedikit, membersihkan cairan miliknya sendiri. Merasakan hangat yang menjalar di holenya dan juga rasa nikmat di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah gila..."

Sungmin mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Dadanya terasa sesak dan wajahnya mulai memanas.

"Kenapa Ming...? Uhhh..."

Kyuhyun sedikit menyamankan posisinya. Hingga juniornya kembali sedikit menegang dan membuat gairah Sungmin kembali naik.

"Ohhh... jangan katakan jika..."

"_Come on my sexy bunny_..."

Kyuhyun meremas bokong kenyal Sungmin. Meraih tengkuknya dan mencium bibirnya. Melumat bibir pink yang terasa sangat manis itu dan mencubit kecil _nipple_ Sungmin.

"Eungghhhh... Kyuhhhh... ouhhh..."

Sungmin tak kuasa menahan lenguhannya. Ia terpaksa melepaskan ciuman Sungmin demi mengerang dan melenguh, ini sungguh nikmat. Dan Sungmin masih ingin terus merasakannya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

a/n : Annyeong... ^_^ maaf untuk keterlambatan dalam meng-_update_ fic ini. Semoga kalian tidak bosan menunggu kami. Terima kasih review-nya. *hugs*

Bagaimana NC-nya? Hot Kah?

.

_Special thanks for :_  
>cho yui chan, aya chan, Nda Indiesetyaputry, JoBel13ve, Rima KyuMin Elf, suju fan, VainVampire, Dina LuvKyumin, Mimiyeon, Leeyasmin, MegaKyu, kyumin forever, melani kyuminElfsha, Cho Ummu Archuleta, LienaJoYers95, min190196, Pipin, Rosa Damascena, nahanakyu, Saeko Hichoru, camelia rhapsody, Minnie Trancy, Chikyumin, Casper, kyuminlinz92, Buuah, Kim Soo Hyun, Cho SungHyun, rhie sparkyu'min, Kyu Junior, cho sarie, kyurin minnie, jung hana cassie, melly, PumpkinChoi, Cho Sung Hyun, Choi Hyo Joon, Bunny Ming, Park Soohee, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Aya'kyu, GyuSMI, Aya Kusuma Dewi, CloudsomniaElf, Yuuki mesa, CloudsomniaElf, cho mercy, Lianzzz, AfiahLee, Ticia, Andin Kyuminielf, dinlovekyuminsj, QMingKyutes137, CHO GYUMIN LEE, anon, cho naya, MelianyMBLAQ, MINeral-C.07, Kyuminyeeunhae 968, wookppawife, Stevhani, kim nana, Ms. KMS, Lienna JOYers137, GyuSMl, AIDASUNGJIN, KarooMinnie, CacacaMinnieYuu, AyaKyu, Dina LuvKyumin, LovelyMin, desysranghaesuju, AfiahLee, myKYUMINReal, AndinKyuminelf, Nebula, hwonwon, emak mecca, rizka iwanda, Y, Emha istri Eunhyuk, Day KyuMin Fujoshi, melly, Decita Gaemgyu, Cho Hyun Jin, mentarii, Secret BlackHeart, Nda Indiesetyaputry, beibhy kyuminalways89, Mimiyeon,and temen lain yang dah fav author and story ini.<p>

.

Mind to review this chapter? :D


End file.
